Someone New
by DarkennedFlower
Summary: Deciding she was sick of being weak, Hinata takes up an offer to go and train in Suna under Temari. However, before she leaves she finds herself completely heartbroken. However, as time passes, she begins to learn more about Suna, and her growing love for it. And her own feelings towards someone new. [Going to go under severe construction]
1. Chapter 1

**A\N I was thinking of making a new 1 chapter for Someone New so yeah This is it and hope you guys likey-**

Hinata blushed crazily as her crush was walking beside her. She felt like fainting and dying Naruto was 1 inch from touching her and if he did she swore she would died.."Ne? Hinata-chan are you ok?"The blonde boy noticed the girl was incredibly red."Are you sick have a fever?"He stopped and took a look at her face. She started sweating as the heat rushed to her cheeks and face.

"I-I'm f-fine N-naruto-kun.."She stuttered. She looked down and started tapping her fingers together back and forth. Naruto looked at her even though they were friends and talked more ever since she saved him from those bug people there was still moments that he thought she was wierd."Ne ok Hinata-chan."He put his hands around his neck."Let's hurry before all the good ramen is gone." He smiled down at Hinata.

"O-ok"Hinata ran after Naruto to the Ramen Shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto put down his 4th bowl Ramen as he let out a sigh of satisfaction. Hinata giggled she was still on her first and wasn't even half way down. "Hinata your so slow!"He jokeda nd shoved her playfully as she blushed red. "(Haha pretend the owner of the ramen shop is here) makes the best Ramen ever!!I want another!"And with that another bowl was hurlded his way and he took his chopsticks and started stuffing his face.

"You know if Naruto didn't have all those coupons and he was my only coustmer I would be filthy rich by now."He whispered to Hinata and she giggled. NAruto looked up with his cheeks almost as wide as Choji's"Eh? Whagth sof funhnny?" Bits of ramen spit out as he said it.

"Ugh! Naruto you are so gross!!"They turned there heads and there stood Sakura with her hands on her hips glaring at Naruto.

"H-Hello S-Sakura-san,"Hinata smiled at the pink haired kuonochi. Sakura smiled back"Hey Hinata-san."

"Hey Sakura wou-"

"NO!"

"But you didn't know what I was gonna ask!!"

"I don't care no!"

"fine.."Naruto sighed and stuffed his with Ramen. Hinata looked at them with sad eyes. She knew NAruto liked Sakura but she still liked Sasuke even though he left so why? Her heart was falling Sakura was stronger, prettier, and smarter then her that's why she thought.(A\N LIes, Lies, and more dumbass lies!!) Hinata tried to smile but it came out fake.

"Uh Naruto-kun Sakura-san I have to get home gomensai," She smiled at them.

They both waved as she walked away and they said bye.

"Shut up you baka!!"

"Oh c'mon Saku-"CRASH!

XXXXXXXXXX

Hinata walked along the busy streets of Konoha when she heard a crowd of girls giggling and talking.

"God did you hear?"

"What?"

"I heard the Kazegake's sister is taking a girl from Konoha and training her!"

"Oh cool! Wait isn't the new Kazegake Gaara?"Her eyes widened

"Yeah!! And he is way cutier now then back then!Second to sasuke(A\N hells freakin no!! he #1 always)"

They both squeeled and Hinata could have sworn she saw drooling.'Gaara? Isn't he that guy with the red hair from the chunnin exams?'She thought'His sister I think Temari..She was strong maybe I could go and finally get Naruto-kun's attention..maybe..' She kept doughting herself till she finally made her mind she was gonna ask the hokage if she could go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No hinata but I'm sorry,"The blonde hokage didn't look at the small hyuga. Hinata's heart fell why did she even try this was another failure."H-Hai.."Hinata turned and walked slowly to the door till she stopped.

'Naruto-kun would never give up. So why should I give up so easily?'Hinata asked herself.'If I want to be stronger then I shouldn't give up!' She turned around and walked over to the desk where the hokage sat. Tsunadae looked up"Was there something else hyuga-san?"

"Tsuandae-sama I'm not leaving till you let me go to Suna!"Hinata stood still with a frown on her face looking into the the hokage's eyes. Tsunadae glared back but Hinata stood emotionless.

A few seconds went by when the blonde hokage finally gave in. She rubbed her temples looking into a hyuga's eyes can make you go blind."Fine, but theres no turning back..do you understand?"

Hinata shook her head"Yes."

Tsunadae handed hinata the papers as hinata signed it."Temari will be here to pick you up at 5:30 get all the stuff you need and weapons carry light it's along trip across the desert about 3 to 2 days."

"Hai! Arigatou Tsunadae-sama!"Hinata hugged her and ran out the door.

Tsunadae sighed.'She's almost as ignorring as naruto. Speaking of that dummy where is he?'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

'Ok I need to pack lightly,say bye to my friends and tell dad and tell naruto-kun,'She thought and when she thought of Naruto she blushed.'Naruto...'

She stuffed all the clothes she could fit 4 pairs of shirts cause she thinks she could buy some in Suna. She lifted her bag pretty light. She looked at the gift she was going to give to Naruto and clutched it to her chest."Hope he likes it."She smiled and jumped out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She walked around she already told all over her friends Ino,Tenten,Kiba and Shino even though they were relucant they but they understood and Neji already knew and he almost nailed her to the floor but he caught his senses.

"Only Naruto-kun,"She breathed in catching all the courage she could muster and made her way to team 7's training ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She made her way across the forest till she saw the opening area but stopped till she heard small chatter.

She knew she shouldn't listen but it was to tempting. She went closer and reconized the two voices Naruto and sakura.

"Naruto here, You shouldn't train so hard you will kill yourself!" Sakura put chakra healing thingy and started healing his arms.

"Ah! B-But I let sasuke go and I promised you I would bring him back and he escaped because I was to weak!"Naruto clenched his fists in anger.Sakura stared at him and for the first time so how good he was and how any girl would be lucky to have him.

"Sakura?"Naruto looked at her.

"Uh yes Naruto,"She looked at him and she took her hands off him when she saw the bruise was ok.

"I-I think I'm in love with you(A\N -throws up on reader-)"

There was a silence that lasted for a few minutes that seemed like forever till Sakura wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It felt like a huge rock slammed her heart it pinched it twisted in pain. I think it's called heartbreaking. The tears swelled into Hinata's lavender eyes as her vision became blurry."N-naruto-kun.."And she ran leaving the little fox with a collar that had Naruto's name on it.

**A\N Guys narusaku sucks big time!! I'm sorry if this chapter was too long but I think it's better then the other Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This is actually my 3rd fanfic and I want to know how it is. To meh this chapter might be boring but Please R&R about it I'm about to lose every last bit of HopeI want to know if this story is good.- At least I'm trying I guess...**

**Disclamer: I wish I owned naruto-sigh- man...**

Hinata ran across the streets of Konoha with her soft tears coming down her cheek. How could Naruto be with Sakura? She was the one that that understood him, loved him with his flaws and all, and even noticed him when everyone was bieng harrsh and taunting him. A shot of pain went threw her stomach, she ignored it and kept running.

Hinata sprinted inside inside and THUMP! She fell on the ground she looked up to be caught with stern lavender eyes. Her father Hiashi was looking down at her. " Hinata..Get up now!" He didn't yell but had that dangerous warning in his voice that Hinata recinized. She wiped her tears from her face and quickly got on her feet wobbling but she caught her balance. Her eyes were ruby red despite her white eyes.

"Are you ready?" Hiashi looked stern at his shy daughter. "H-Ha-Hai O-Oto-chan my things are u-upstairs.." The pain shot back in her stomach as soon as she thought of the scene she saw back at the training ground. She felt like crying but wouldn't. She started to walk to her room when her father spoke she froze in her place.

"And Hinata if you disgrace the Hyuga don't even bother coming back home. Do you understand?" Hinata didn't speak.

"I said Do you understand?!" He repeated. "Hai," Hinata said codly and walked away from her father.

Hinata stepped at the Konoha exit gate and painted a picture of her home. Her friends and Neji came running towards. "Hinata here, " Neji held a silver box that was decorated with roses and rimmed with golden vines. There was a picture of the cresent moon ontop that was silver. Hinata stared at the box then at her friends there eyes were gleaming with happines and and saddnes. "WWhat is it?" Hinata looked at the box facinated by its designes.

"A gift," Kiba looked at her smiling. "We thought you should have it's a box and it has something inside." Hinata looked at her friends. "What is it?" "If we told you would it be a surprise don't worry we all chpped in mostly me," Neji boasted. Tenten looked at Neji and hit him on his head. " We all pinched in and equally paid the same amounts, it was expensive but worth it," Tenten smiled.

Hinata looked at the gift, She shook her head and gave it back to Neji.' No..I-I'm not worth this guys but thank you g-gomen.." They all looked at her they were all about to speak but Shino talked"Take it Hinata your worth more then you think your priceless." Hinata's eyes widened. They all smiled at her.

Hinata couldn't hold it anymore the tears started coming down streaming from her face all different emotions Saddness for leaving her friends and happiness that they cared. They looked at her and smiled and gave her a group hug. "Aarigatou!" More tears came out of her eyes. "Oh Ino said bye but she couldn't make it she sends her love,' Tenten said. Hinaata nodded." I understand."

"Hey wheres Naruto that ramen eating bastard?" Neji looked back. The old pain came rushing back."I told h-him he didn't have to come," Hinata looked down with pain. "Ok then wheres Sakura?" Tenten looked at Hinata. "..Work with Tsunadae but I said bye to both of them don't worry." Hinata faked a bright smile that noyone believed but just nodded.

Hinata took the beautiful box and said her last good-byes and hugs. "Who's Hinata Hyuga?" A girl with Four spikey ponytails demanded while her arms were folded around her chest. Her eyes were stern. "I-I am..' Hinata stuttered. The girl looked down at Hinata with an angry scowl that made her jump. "I'm Temari Sabuku your trainer are you ready?" Hinata shook her her head."Hai- Temari-san."

Hinata grabbed her things and sprinted out of Konoha Gate. They all waved good bye to there dearest friends.

XXXXXXXXX

Neji, Tenten, Kiba, and Shino all turned with sad eyes. "I hope she's going to be Ok..' Tenten sighed. They all nodded in agreement. They all walked away from the gate when they heard an annoying shouting that was too familiar. They graoned."Naruto..." Naruto ran up to them huffing with Sakura by his side. "H-Hey!!"

Naruto smiled."Have you guys seen Hinata we heard she was going to Suna for like 3 years so we got her a gift."

The four of them looked at each other wide eyed..Hinata lied.

"She left already she said you didn't have to come and she said you said ok,' Shino looked at Naruto concerned. "What!!She never told me that we just found now from grrany Tsunadae!!" "Yeah I found out from Tsunadae-sama," Sakura finally spoke wondering why Hinata never told them. "Why would she lie? " Kiba looked outside the gate.

They all plastered a worried and concerned look. They all walked away but Naruto just kept looking. Why didn't Hinata tell him was she mad or she just forgot. He looked down at the bunny he brought for her and clutched. He walked towards the group and sighed.

**Yeah Yeah crappy ending I know whatever please tell me if it was goodXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for making the last two chapters short. I' m thinking that I have to make the story a little more interesting- because I think people think itsh boring so it's gonna get good. Give meh ideas,critizsim, and all opions acceptedXDD At least 5 review please...**

Hinata landed on a branch of a oak tree, she looked up to see the desert that seperated Suna from Konoha. It was a vast land with sand covering everything, it had terrifying looking cactus, and looked like a dying ground. It was horrible.Hinata adjusted her back-pack.

Temari looked at the girl next to her from the corner of her eye.'hmm this weakling might take a long time but with me I think I can fix her' Temari thought with a frown then a tiny imaginary smirk formed in her mind. Hinata caught the older girls stare and thought she dd something wrong, she quickly turned around. Hinata and Temari jumped down and landed on the sandy floor.

Temari looked at the girl again clearly she wasn't social she has a kenkai genkai but her ninjustu and taijutsu needed developing, Temari was observing Hinata and thinking of all the ways she could improve her. "Temari-san..." Hinata looked at the older woman. "Hai."

"Thank you for taking me under your training I will try my best not to be a burden." Hinata looked at floor.

Temari stared at the blue-haired girl and smiled."No problem you won't be a burden just smile, K?" Hinata looked at Temari who had a slight smile on her face, the bluenette smiled and they began there journey across the desert.

XXXXXXXXXX

Temari started a fire while Hinata set up the tent, the trip to Suna would take along time about 2 days and the Desert was turning from a steaming waste land to a freezing sandy tundra. Temari looked at Hinata and woondered why she had said "I will try not to be a burden" The girl hardly even spoke or bothered anyone.

Hinata came and sat across Temari, she looked at the fire her eyes soft and seem to be holding back tears. The fire lit up her pale face then a single tear slid down her cheek.

Temari was surprised maybe something happend"What's wrong?" She inched her way closre to the crying girl. Hinata quickly sniffled and tried her best to suck in the water she felt that were about to burst.

"Nothing Temari-san." Hinata looked at Temari barely smiling.

"No tell me now! I'm your trainer yes but I can also be your friend." Temari was shocked with the words that came out of her mouth never ever would she have said that to a girl she just met yesterday. What was that feeling...sympathy?

Hinata sniffled again and swallowed her tears a bitter taste developed in her mouth. "It's just..Do you know Naruto?"

Temari shook her head."Yeah he's the boy who helped my brother Gaara, your village is lucky to have him and-" Hinata cut her off" see everyone reconizes him but I noticed him b-before I s-so h-how hard he t-tryed h-his dreams and h-his determination helped me...Everyone called him a monster I called him misunderstood..."

Hinata looked away from the fire now she wasn't bothering to hold back her tears they came rushing down her cheek like a waterfall." I like him b-but he like Sakura-san...She liked Sasuke-san and n-now he left s-she goes after N-Na-naruto-kun..." The tears came bursting out at higher speed.

Temari looked at Hinata" I- I it's ok just don't cry Hinata-chan you'll find someone..your eyes get red and you face is looking like a cherry..Trust me I know someone who is as lonely as you even if he's widely love..he wasn't that before..." She said remering her brother.

Temari came closer to the crying Hyuga and hugged her."Don't cry." Hinata continued crying and Temari's shirt was getting soaked she didn't mind. She suddenly wished that she was this way with her brother when he was little even if shhe's like that now she should have been there to defend him, to hug him, to care for him, to love him.

_Flashback_

_"Gaara!!" Temari heard her father said. Gaara Temari's little brother came walking his head down as he clutched his worn out teddy bear. "I have heard that you killed another villager?" The father stood a 5 feet away from his 6 year old son. "I should have never put that demon inside you your a monster that killed my beloved wife...You are prohibted from ever going out of the tower without someone! Your a monster so why do you try you'll never be loved Mizuri escort him to the tower please.." The man turned around as a shinobi came and started escorting Gaara towards the stairs leading to the tower._

_Temari looked at her brother expecting to seem him cry..but nothing not a single emotion from his souless emerald eyes. Temari's heart clutched she knew she should do something..but what could she do? She closed the door turning away from her little brother and the shinobi. A big ball of guilt was developing in her stomach and with that she clentched her fist and slowly letting it unwined._

_End of Flashback_

Temari stared at the tent where the sleeping girl was in and sighed maybe this girl could help Gaara feel loved maybe...

XXXXXXXXX

"Yo Gaara is Temari back yet?!' Kankuro said looking at his brother. The crimson headed boy shook his head"No but in a few minutes she will. Why do you care anyway?" Gaara's eyes never left his paperwork. "Hmmp I 'm hoping she's going to be cute," Kankuro smirked and smoothed his hair. "No girl can risist me." He concidencly said.(I can't spell itXDD)

Gaara grunted as he took another loveletter from his paperwork pile and tossed it into the trash with other pink, red, and blue kissy envelopes. Gaara continued to sign his papers. Bieng Kazegake made him immesly popular his hair grew longer covering some of his eyes, he has grown taller and more built since well along time ago. " Kazegake-sama! Your sister arrived with her trainee." A girl with short dark brown hair came from the door, she wore a sand ninja headband, she wore black combat pants and red shirt that showed part of her flat stomach.

"Thank you Kimiko-san just send them in," Gaara looked up nd smiled at the young shinobi. She blushed at the young Kazegake's sudden smile. Those were rare to get. "Hai!' She poofed away leaving a smoke around Gaara's office. "She's hot!' Kankuro said licking his lips. Gaara glared at his perverted brother and returned back to his papers.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Home sweet Home!" Temari stretched her arms out letting thewind ruffle her blond ponytails. Hinata chuckled."It looks just like Konoha but more lively." She lost her stutter around Temari because they became closer and closer on there journey across the Desert. Temari told her to calm down because she could trust her. A girl with dark brown hair poofed infront of the two chattering friends. They bothed jumped up at the girl's sudden appereance. Temari smiled" Kimi-kun Hey!!How's everythig going hows my brothers?" "They are fine lady Temari, Gaara-sama has requested you and your trainee to meet him before you do anything else." Temari graoned."K but a Hi might have been nice!" Kimiko smiled." Welcome to Suna." She smiled at Hinata. The started walking talking but Hinata didn't move...Gaara? She forgot about Temari's siblings..Gaara she thought again.'I remeber him from the Chunnin Exams' Hinata thought and then shuddered at remembering what he almost did to Rock Lee.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata walked along the ide hallway with Temari and Kimiko infront, her heart pounded she hoped Gaara wouldn't remeber her. She remebered his lifeless green eyes , his terrible blood hungry smirk and his blood colored hair. She gulped.

"Hinata-chan..you ok?" Temari suddenly relized how slow Hinata was going. Kimiko looked back at the girl. She shook her head"Yes Temari-chan just thinking how uh awsome this will be." She smiled brightly. "Uh ok c'mon Gaara's gonna through a fit if where late!" She grabbed Hinata's hand and powerwalked to Gaara's office door. Temari raised her fist and Bang loudly on the door." Gaara!I'm back!!" She yelled while Hinata's stomach pinched.

The door opened with a tall boy holding the door."Kankuro thanks..Gaara-kun!!" Temari ran and hugged her brother. His eyes widened what was she doing? "Hinata come meet my brother's."

Hinata slowly eased her way inside. "H-hello Gaara- sama Kankura-san..." Her face was looking at the floor. Gaara looked up and at the excat same time ...

Emarald Green met Lilac Purple.

Hinata's heart pounded as she continued to stare deep into his eyes. He was the first to break the connection. He pushed out from his crimson desk and got up. His red hair looked smooth and framed his face, his body was perfect, and the green orbs never left Hinata. She blushed a light pink as she stared at him. " Welcom Hyuga-san, Hope you enjoy your stay at Suna." He gave a smile and looked at Temari. " She's going to stay at the guestroom near your bed room Temari-nii-chan." Temari's eyes sparkled"Yeah! C'mon Hinata I'll show you!" She grabbed Hinata's hand sprang out the door.

Gaara stared at the indigo haired girl as she complete dissapeared with his sister. 'I think I know her' . "Eh she's cute to shy not for me." Kankuro shrugged and started walking out his younger brother's office."See ya!" Kankuro slammed the door shut leaving Gaara alone to di his paperwork but the only thing on his mind was the lilac eyed girl he tried to remember.

--

Was it good hope you liked it I'm not gonna update till atleast 5 reviews Lols kidding but seriously give meh chur opionsXO!! I'm gonna add some Oc characters Hope you guys enjoy the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N HeeHee Sorry I've been busy and -sniffle- I'm so grateful for all your reviews I'm glad that people read my story and enjoyed it...Keep reviewing and Thank You Guys so much... It ment alot to know you guys liked it.XDD I totally have bad grammar and spelling I truly apoligize-**

Hinata outstretched her arms toward the sun and let the breeze rustle her short blue moonlight kissed hair. Her and Temari were standing in Gaara's private training grounds. Hinata had changed her outfit well more like forced by Temari but now she was wearing short black pants and a sand colored shirt with Suna's symbol, her weapon pouch was on her right thigh, and she wore black slip on sandals. Hinata's gaze led to Temari who was sitting on a large formed rock waxing her big fan.

"Hold on Hinata..almost done." Temari continued to wax her fan a little faster. "sure"Hinata was anxious to start but didn't want to sound annoying so she waited. "Ready!" Temari blew the dust off the fan and stood up. "You ready?" Temari smiled and couldn't wait to see what this little girl could bring. "Byakugan!" Hinata's beautiful white eyes were now surronded by veins, she took her gentle fist style and plastered on a stern face. 'I have to show Tema-chan that I can fight!' Temari grinned and put her arm around her chest.

XXXXXX

Hinata was thrown on the ground for the 20th time. She got up and ignored the bruises on her skin. Her shirt was torn and dirty. Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth. She got back to her Hyuga stance and charged at Temari..again. 'What's wrong with her she has bruises and cuts and is still fighting?' Temari looked at Hinata as the pale eyed girl charged at her. She swayed her fan in one blow threw Hinata back again. She walked to the hyuga who was lying on the floor cut and hurt. "Look Hinata you can't fight me with the Gentle Fist style you can't touch me so its useless." Temari gave out her hand to Hinata. Hinata nodded and swiped the drop of blood that was sliding down. She took the older girls hand and caught her balance. "H-hai..I k-know but that w-was the only w-way I was taught Temari." Hinata's body ached from all those wind jutsus Temari used. She groaned the pain was harsh. "Hmm i see well then lets try using your weapons like your shiruken or kunai?" "B-but Temari-chan even if I use those you'll just blow them away..." Hinata said remembering Temari's match with Tenten and how Tenten was never able to hit or reach Temari and the worst part Temari was barely moving and said excactly how many moves it took to beat her only 3...

"Hmm..your right lets see well lets just practice by hand to hand combat no byakugan or gentle fist and no fans just hand to hand ok?" Temari said while gently dropping her fan on the grass. "H-Hai,' Hinata said while deactivating her byakugan. Hinata was no good at H to H combat but hoped Temari wouldn't care. Hinata sprang ahead first at Temari and took out a few shuriken and threw it, Temari easily dogded it and appreared behind Hinata."Rule number one never leave your back open." Temari landed a kick hard on Hinata's chest enough to send her flying but not enough to hurt her.

Hinata landed with a soft thud on the grass on her but. "Ooff!" Hinata got up Temari was good with or without her fan. "Here." Temari handed Hinata some purple liquid. "Drink it'll heal your wounds." Hinata sipped the the purple as a burst of an icy cold feeling burst all around her body reeplacing the harsh feeling with a minty cold feeling. "arigatou Temari-chan." "Eh no problem you did pretty good and it lasted long so that was good." Hinata smiled at the compliment she was reciving."Arigatou." Temari smiled." Well the next part of your training is...SHOPPING!!" "Uh.." Hinata looked down at her self."Oh don't worry we have to clean up first anyway well you mostly." Temari joked. She wrapped her hands around the dunbound girl. "C'mon!"

XXXXXX

Hinata waited outside her door Temari had told her to wait outside her room because she needed to talk to the elders. Hinata's hair was a dryed and frizzy but smelt of lavender, she wore a small purple sphaghetti strapped T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Hinata sighed"hurry up Temari.." She hoped she wasn't stood up. What if Temari thought she was a pain and was going to send her back. A rush of saddness came over her. "Hyuga-San." A shinobi with his garkbrown hair tied in a bun was standing in front of her, his headband was tied around his left arm."H-Hai." Hinata stuttered at his sudden appearence.

" Temari-San is unable to meet you at the village but she hopes you have a good time and not to be mad at her she is truly sorry." He announced without the slightest emotion. 'Hai..T-tell her its o-ok..."Hinata said understanding but disapointed. With a nod the shinobi was gone and a trail of smoke replaced him. Hinata sighed and started dragging her self out of the Kazegake tower..

The streets of Suna were very busy and Hinata hoped she wasn't lost in the crowd. She pushed her way through the crowd and accidently bumped into a huge round man."Hey!!Watch it Kid!" The man growled at Hinata. "G-Go-gomen." 'These don't come cheap little girl there worth more then you!" The mans gruff voice startled Hinata. He inched torwards her dangerously slow.

"Yo Juko-baka! The girl said sorry." A boy's voice came from behind the older man. Both of there heads whirled around to see a fairly older boy about 3years older then her. His hair was a midnight black and covering his eyes, it was long but not long enought to put in a ponytail. Behind his hair you could see piercing sapphire eyes that framed his eyes beautifuly. "Hmmp Ryuo it's none of your business!" The man nemed Juko spat out in the direction of the boy. He turned his derection back to Hinata.

"I. Said. she. said. sorry." The boy grabbed the man from his shirt and flung him into small crates. Hinata's eyes widened and stared up at the dark-haired boy. He was glarering at the man."Get out of here..now!' His voice was dark and dangerous. Juko scurryed away and almost fell over again by a barell blocking him. Ryuo looks down at Hinata and smiles."Yah Ok," He reached his hand down and pulled Hinata to her feet. "Hai A-Ari-Arigatou, Ryou-san"

"Hmmp No Problem...Just becareful Ok?"Ryuo looked away and started walking into a shop. "W-wait..' Hinata yelled after him he turned around around and she bumped into him."Go-Gomen..' 'What is it? And why do you stutter its really annoying."He looked down at her. Hinata was now a tamato red."I- U-Uh I"

"Whatever don't bother talking to me if your gonna be a _nusiance_." He said codly. A rush of coldness and anger swarmed inside her. He sounded just like her father..."I.Am.Not.A.Nusiance!' She was unable to restrain her anger people turned there heads and stared at her. Ryuo looked at her amused.

"Hmm...interesting."He said under his breath."Well fine you can come with me before someone thinks your gettin raped or something" Hinata looked at him and nodded.

XXXXXXXX

"Gomen..."She said blushing pink."I didn't mean to yell..I-I just got aggravated.."Hinata sayed a slight blush was coming to her face.

"Naw its ok and plus it was my fault.."He said still observing the blue haired girl. Hinata blushed a little darker as she sensed the boy's gazing. "Hmm...Ichikumu bring two bowls of ramen here!' He said yelling at the owner who was coming to them with the ramen."Your not from around here are you?"Ryuo said while slirping up a huge amount of the noodles. "N-no I f-from Konoha..."Hinata replied.

"Hmm I see that explains it..but what are you doing here this place is dull."He looked at her curiosly.

'Uh well i um I'm training with the Kazegake's sister T-temari..'Hinata fidgetted not knowing if she should have told him anything.

"Oh..ok"He went back to his food catching side glances from the blushing girl.

It was silent because niether knew what to talk about. The silence was defining.(Gawd you see here it took me so long to come up with somethingXDD so thats why it took so long-) When they both finished Hinata got up and saw it was late and she needed to go to the tower quickly.(ok heres when it gets suckyizXO) "I-I have to g-go b-bye Ryou-san!'Hinata said waving to him. She ran threw the doors and passed so many people. "Wait!"A big hand took hold of her. Ryuo was looking straight into her eyes."Bye."He leaned and kissed her cheeks which made Hinata blush deep red. 'A-An-Ano?'She asked startled. "Hope I see you around cutie."With that he vanished.Hinata was to stunned to move. Her first kiss?Ok it wasn't exactly a kiss but it was close to it.The breeze rustled her hair and with a hard thud she fainted.

**A/N Crappy yes! Reviews yes! yes! yes! yes! yes! yes! Tell me a way i can make it better so please review even if I have to beg get down on my knees and cry I will if that gets you to review. ok ok a little to crazy but just review I'm trying to get my goal at getting at least like 40 or 50 review at chappy 10...if i decide to finish it -.-...So -cough cough- Review and make a little girl happy YAY!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N Ok I know how much you guys hate these but i had to put it. I have to say thank you to lots of people for supporting meh and I am really grateful for all your reviews- **

**1.I would like to thank Seyin800 I think I might give your idea a chance cause it seems so adorable making Gaara Ryuo Maybe lols thank chu for giving me ideas-**

**2.Tsuki Zuzuhara Heehee thanks a whole lots your awsumish**

**3.If i miss anyone sorry but thank you to everyone that reviewed I really appreciat it thank you so much GawdXDD**

**4.Well hellz I just feel so Happy and emotional right now and...**

**5. HOPESH EVERYONE HAS A FANTASTIC SPRING BREAK!!**

**Hope you guys continue to read ****"Someone New"**** and give meh any comments or constructive critismX3 Byes!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A\N ...Guyz I'm really sorry if this chappy is bad but i wrote at of pure anger...it's just my mom is getting on my nerves with her Boyfriend!!He's a a very ****ugly**** guy, well I guess I should be happy they never kissed thank you Kami thank chu J-E-S-U-S and she don't even like'em gosh if i were her i would'nt even Ugh lets just say he wouldn't be alive... and my freakin internet is so slow I hoped that this week would be very happy and great...but so far itsh very very crappyXOI'm really sorry for dumping all this crap on you guys ...Writing and drawing is really the only way I can relax hope chu guys enjoy so R&R- grumbles- XO**

Darkness surronded Hinata as she felt like she were fallowing in a deep abyss. She felt the need to scream but no sound came, she closed her eyes tightly waiting for her end to come.

Hinata quickly sat up as a swet drop slid down her face. She breathed heavily as she stared around the room. She quickly reconized it as the infirmary. 'What am I doing here?'She thought as her eyes continued to linger around the white room. "Hn.Finally your awake."Said a voice. Her head quickly turned to the door. She saw the Kazegake walking in with a bundle of white quilts. He looked at her his eyes still emotionless. He wore a brown suit mixed with orange and his gourged tied to his back.

"G-Gaara-sama,"She stared at him wondering what he was doing here.

"I found you lieing outside the tower. You hit your head hard. So I bought you to the infirmary." He said answering her thought.He walked over to a moveable tray and placed the pieces of clothes there. Hinata suddenly remebered her encounter with Ryuo and his sudden action. She blushed red."G-Gomen, G-Gaara-sama..." She was surprised and emmbarrased the Kazegake finding her and actually taking his time brining her to the infirmary, she was completely flattered. She turned her head away from him as she felt her face heating up.

"How could someone be so clumsy?"He said derecting his question at her but not bothering to look at her.

"I-I" She was quickly cut off as the door flung open hitting the wall with a loud THUMP making Hinata jump.

"OHMYGOD!!HINATA!? ARE YOU OK!!"Temari came running to Hinata with fullspeed wrapping her arms around the poor startled girl. Hinata's eyes widened as she felt her breath being sucked out."T-Te-Temari-chan I-I c-can't b-breath..."

"Heh heh oops."Temari said while unwinding her arms around hinata who was now coughing while holding her throat. "Don't you ever scare me like that!'Temari had a small smile on her face but you could seriosly see how worried she was. Hinata smiled at her friends concern."G-Gomen T-Tema-chan, I didn't mean to worry you" Temari smiled as she stared at her.

"Well I have to go."Gaara said as he headed out the door. Temari and Hinata quickly stared at him. They both completely forgot he was even here. "Oh. Gaara when did you get here?"Temari said not even relizing he was here to begin with. "Not important,' Gaara said while continuing to walk the door. "W-Wait!! Gaara-sama!?"

Gaara turned around as Hinata came rushing to him with a smiling face. "Arigatou Gaara-sama Arigatou." He looked down at her surprised. Noyne ever seemed this happy to him. Screaming Fangirls are different but this small little girl was thanking him. "No problem. I'm just doing my job..." He turned around and walked away from Hinata confused with a small not visible blush developing on his face.

Hinata's cheeks were beoming a light pink, without Hinata noticing Temari had a slight smile on her face.

XXXXXXXXX

Hinata has spent about 2 months in Suna and she so far loved it. She spends about three hours in the morining with Temari doing Hand to Hand combat and in the afternon she spends her time out in Suna with Temari iether buying clothes or just hanging. Everyone in Suna has gotten used to the little Hyuga everyone enjoyed her company, Even Kankuro likes hanging out with her. She helps him fix his puppets and even helps putting on his paints.(AN -cough cough- make-up-XDD heehee)

She thought of Suna as her home other then Konoha.

Hinata smiled while she walked down the long hallway, she was dragging a big bag behind that was filled with all sorts of weapons and scrolls. She finally finished learning Hand to Hand combat without using her byakugan. It was a big step for her and she was extremely happy. She was the only hyuga in the Hyuga clan that didn't need to use the byugakugan in a hand to hand battle. She giggled softly to herself. "Yo! Hinata," She heard a familiar voice behind her."H-Hai Kankuro-kun?"She smiled at him with the smile everyone loved getting.

"Have you seen Gaara? The elders wanted to talk to him."He looked at her while scratching his sandy brown hair. "Huh. N-No sorry h-have y-you c-cheaked in h-his office,"She suggested.

"Oh yeah! That's the only place I never cheacked."He grinned and sprinted down towards the other end of the hallway.'Thanks Hinata-Chan!!See yah later!" She did a small wave."B-Bye". Her thoughts trailed to Gaara.

'I've seen maybe everyone in Suna but I haven't seen Gaara-sama or talked to him since he brought me to the infirmary.'Hinata thought while dragging the big bag behind her. 'That's rude infact I'm staying in his country...b-but what if he doesn't want to be bothered he is very busy but...' Hinata sighed not knowing what to do bieng in Suna for 2 months and not seeing Gaara the Kazegake? Very unlikely and rude. Hinata smiled she made up her mind by the end of the week she was going to make Gaara her friend. She smiled at the challenge she set for herself.She skidded down the hallway .

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoa!Hinata!"Temari said as she barely dodged the shuriken that was bieng throw towards her she skidded backwards and put her hands on the floor to stop from falling backwards. Hinata appeared infront of Temari and did a backflip sending Temari back hitting a tree. "Gomen Temari-chan,"Hinata said whle running to her friend."Yeah..I'm fine and your getting better."She said replacing the urge to cry with laughter."Well the test with hand to hand combat is done."Temari smiled atand you could really see the happiness in her eyes.

"God. i need the infirmary.'Temari held her stomach.

"Um..here I kinda made some medicines with some herbs I f-found."Hinata pulled out a wooden cup and handed it to Temari. Temari looked at then at Hinata she did that for about 5 seconds till she finally took it."Thanks Hime-chan."She took it and slowly took a sip.

"OhmyfreakingGOD!!Hinata are you trying to kill me??This is the most nastyest thing I ever tasted!!"Temari spit out the herb medicine with disgust. Hinata's heart fell and she felt really embarrassed."G-Gomen Temari..I-I'm S-Sorry..."She felt like crying. "Hahaha!!"Temari burst out laughing and holding her stomach as she rolled on the ground."Gotcha!!That's what you get for kicking me!"She said as she wiped a tear from her eye. "A-Ano T-Temari...??"Hinata looked at her friend as a blush formed on her face."But do you have anymore? My stomach hurts."She sat on the grass floor holding her stomach as she looked up at Hinata. "Sure. But Tema-chan?" She took another cup out. "Hmmm...Yeah?" Temari said as she fixed one of her loose ponytails."Never mind its not important."She said to quickly.

Temari smiled as she drank the medicine. "Well Hinata...I have a question for you."

"Um ok what is it?"Hinata said.

Temari smirked."Why did you leave your guarddown?!"She did a swipe with her leg and tripped Hinata. "OOff!!"Hinata yelped as she fell bacwards on the floor. "Temari!"Hinata yelled as she got up and jumped on blonde that was laughing. They rolled around for 10 minutes laughing.

When, they finally grew tired they both landed on there backs and looking up at the sky. It was a clear blue with clouds passing by.(A\N Shika-kun would have loved that). Hinata looked at Temari who was lying on the floor with her arms spread around her. "Temari?"

The blonde looked at the hyuga."Eh?" Hinata did a small smile."Thank you..."

Temari looked at Hinata questiongly."For what?"

"For taking me, training me, and most of all bieng my friend."

Temari's eyes widened."...No problem Hime-chan..." Hinata giggled as Temari ruffled her short hair. The two friends lay on the ground with the soft grass prickling them as they slowly drifted in thought as they watched the clouds in silent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara was really aggravated as he left the elder's room. He grumbled all the way to his office you could sense the angry aura from miles away. He glared at his desk as the pile of paperwork was on his desk. 'I don't know why they needed me for something so bothersome,'He took the first peice of paper and looked at it. it was an escort mission from the land of the waves. He signed and took out the next piece of paperwork. The elders had asked him to raise taxes because they needed more supplies for the academy.'Geez they don't need my permission'He thought in anger as he rushed his work.

He heard a knock on the door that was to familiar."Come in Yuri," The door slowly opened as a very attractive girl came in. "Gaara-sama?" She walked upto him as her red hair swayed with each step. She had an hourglass shape that she flaunted to much, just to get Gaara's attention. Purposely he couldn't careless. She wore a black shirt that was to tight showing most part of her breast and a blue skirt with two slits on each side, she also wore her headband around her waist and a fishnet and sandals. "What is it?"He said not even noticing her attempts she left for him. "Um...uh the Land of lightning wanted to sign a piece treaty and um...all the paperwork is here."She blushed as his eyes moved up from his paperwork to meet hers.

"Well thank you Yuri,"Gaara said giving her a faint smile. She gave him the papers."Uh um..need anything else?"She said hoping he would ask her to stay. "No. I'm fine you can go now Yuri," He said as he continued to sign his papers. Her heart fell "Hai.Gaara-sama,"She did the horse handsign and dissapeared.

"Finally..."He breathed as he looked down at his work."Peace and Qui-"He was caught off as he heard laughter. He grunted.'Annoying children,'He thought as he got up. Secreatly he was very happy something was happening other then his work. He walked to the window and saw two small figures rolling around laughing/

He couldn't make out the shapes so he used his sand eye justu to make out the two people. He easily made out the first one it was Temari and when he went to look at the first one his face felt flushed. It was that Hyuga girl rolling and laughing. 'Hinota no Hinata thats her name. Why did she say thank you?I was only doing my job nothing special.'He continued to stare at her face. So pale, so angelic,so-wait What?!

What was he thinking he continued to stare at her smiling face.

_Flashback_

_Gaara stared from the balcony as two oppents fought. Both with pale eyes. The girl Hyuga was easily outbeat as the boy Hyuga was saying some dumb stuff about Destiny. He personally didn't care for iether but when the girl's blood was thrown he became very energized. So pure so red so delius it would be fun to rip her apart. When the other Hyuga hit her with a blow he thought would have finished her he smirked. The blood was addicting so rouzing._

_He thought it was done but the girl kept coming with her hands filled with chakra. Why was she still fighting she was good as dead. He heard the annoying blonde giving her courage but why would such words make her still want to fight to keep going. "I want to be stronger,'He heard her say to the angry older boy he found was named Neji. The boy snorted at her and kept trying to break her, Gaara smirked that boy wouldn't be laughing if i was fighting him he thought. 'That girl's blood smells tasty go down there and rip her..you know you want to,"He heard shakuku said._

_Gaara smirked he did want to but he had more self-control.'Don't worry we will get our turn to shed blood just be patient.'He answered his demon. Gaara looked back down as he saw the girl be cared by medical ninja on a white stretcher._

_End of Flashback_

**A\N Again sorry if this chappy is messy but hope that wont stop you guys from reviewing P.S. Guys thank chu for your ideas they were helpful and helped with my writer's block and if your reading this THANK YOU for still reading this.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A\N I was really greatful for the reviews and all and guys thank you very much but I was hoping for a little more yes I was happy people reviewed thank you for the ones that did but I was greatly saddened that noyone else bothered reviewing Is my story really bad or something??Yes it shallow but comin keep a straight face and tell me you wouldn't want people reviewing your story?? Review and tell me why oh and no serious flames they hurt yah know.**

_Dear Hinata-chan,_

_Well first things first Hi! How are you doing? Good we hope._

_Temari better treat you good. Everyone misses you. I would have _

_written sooner but we couldn't. Let's see all the things you've missed in_

_Konoha._

_1. Neji and me are dating heehee(but he wants to take it in first)._

_2.Naruto left to train with that perv Jiraya._

_2.Sakura got a 2 centimeters taller._

_3.Lee is practically the same all youthful and bushy eyebrowness._

_4.I learned an awsome jutsu_

_5.Akamaru is huge!! Kiba saysl he doesn't notice but man he's_

_getting bigger everyday!_

_6.Shikamaru is lazier we all thought it wasn't possible_

_but then again it's Shika._

_7.Choji well he's uh ok..._

_8.Shino is um ok too.._

_9.Ino's getting some muscle finally!_

_Well we all miss yah and hope your having an awsome time in Suna._

_Sometimes we wish we could go there and drag you back here. But we know_

_you want to do this and we seriously miss you so much...God I was crying when I _

_when writing this letter..well bye and wanted to keep you informed._

_Love, Tenten_

_P.S. Have you opened the box yet?_

Hinata smiled as she read the letter for the third time. Her friends haven't forgotten about her,they still cared. She read it one last time and chuckled to herself. 'They really miss me...' She carefully placed the letter back in the white envalope and placed it on her bed. She walked over to her traveling bag and knelt beside it. She started rummaging through it when her hand felt metal her hands soothed to it as she felt the familiar carving of the cresent moon. She lifted it out and gently placed on the floor. She opened it up to see stacks of pictures and gifts.

Pictures of her and Tenten at the the ramen shop and another with Neji and Lee. Lee finally made Neji put it on and Tenten thought it was a moment to remember. Hinata giggled to herself as she continued to look at the pictures. Her hand trembled as she stopped on one of the pictures.

Naruto had his arms around her as she was blushing deep red and he had one of his infamous wide grins. Hinata felt her heart pinch as she continued to stare at the picture.'Naruto-kun I hope shes treating you good,'Hinata thought as she fought back the tears and the painful memory.But a single tear escaped.

"Hinata!!" Temari banged on the door which made Hinata jump and quickly wipe her eyes. Temari peeked her head through the door"Um uh showers ready,"She looked Hinata who was hiding the picture behind her. "What you have there?"Temari had a curious look on her face. "N-Nothing Temari, I'll be there in a sec.." "yah ok?"Temari stepped into hinata's room. She had a towel in her hair and one covering her body. Hinata nodded as she forced a smile for Temari. She went to her bag and picked out pairs of clothes for dinner she went to the door and walked to the shower down the hall.

Temari waited till hinata was out of sight and quickly took the picture she was hiding she looked at it and sighed'She still hasn't gotten over him not to mention sucks at hiding stuff.'Temari thought as she shook her head.

'Hinata!!I-"Kankuro stopped and his eyes widened.

"OHMYGOD!!MY EYES THERE BURNING!!"He screamed as he covered his eyes. Temari's towel fell right before Kankuro came.

"GAH!!Kan-ku-ro!!"She grabbed one of Hinata's vases and hurdled it at him and getting him knocked out by a very angry and nude sand blonde.Temari walked away back to her room leaving the poor puppet master with a nosebleed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara heard the large crash and sighed and shook his head as he continued to stare at the table. This was the first time he bothered coming down for dinner and for some strange reason he felt like it. He looked around as he saw the maids running in and out from different rooms. He wasn't hungry but he felt like coming down.

He heard soft footsteps when he looked up at the staircase the shy hyuga was coming down. Her hair was tied in two short ponytails but she left her bangs in front and the two long parts of her hair in front. She wore a baby blue skirt that was up to her knees with a light purple regular shirt. Her delicate face gazed up as she saw Gaara looking at her, her eyes widened in shock as she let out a litle yelp.'W-What's Gaara-sama doing here?' She thought she continued to stare at him a blush rising on her cheeks.

"H-hello K-Kazegake-sama."It sounded more like a question than a 'Hello'. He nodded"Hello Hinata-san, good to see your doing better." She gave him a shy smile as walked over to the table Gaara could make out the faint smell of lavender aruoma from her. It was sweet and he hated sweet(another lie he led himself to believe). She gave him another quick glance as she sat down on the otherside.

3minutes passed by in utter silence when Hinata started making a slow conversation.

"Um..eh Kazegake-sama h-how's y-your w-work doing?"

"Hn."Was all she got from the stubborn red head. (A\N and totally hot,breathtakingly model like red head god I love him-squeels- and I will never be a fangirl only one that loves him unconditionally even if he kills me with sand coffin)

Her heart fell how was she supposed to meet her goal of befriending him if he wouldn't even give her a word.

"Um well do y-you like bieng Kazegake?"She tried again.

He looked at her with his cold eyes and looked back down'Why is she still talking?'

Hinata felt down but decided to not give up"How-" She was caught off when Temari's hard footsteps could be heard coming down. "Hinata-chan,Gaara-kun whoa Gaara what are you doing here?"She asked as she made her way to the table. Temari didn't bother putting her hair in the ponytails so she just had it in one and let it go down her back.

"I finished early,"Gaara said.

Temari took a seat next to Hinata who had her head down she looked at hinata then back at gaara.'Did I miss anything'She still stared at her younger brother.

"Well were's Kankuro?"Gaara looked at the stairs. Temari laughed nervously."He's uh sleeping."(A\N Liar!!)Gaara looked at her and knew she was lieing but didn't want to waist his time asking.

'Kazegake-sama hates me?'Her face was flushed she peeked from the table and saw a the maids putting the food on the table.

"gaara-sama it's nice to see you decided to eat today,"A pretty maid with short orange hair smiled at him. He just stared at the food like he never saw it before. Hinata felt sad but she wouldn't give up. She looked at the table the food looked delicious. Turkey,miso soup,Ramen,Sushi, and all that good stuff people like. She looked down at her plate which was already filled with food. She took the chopsticks and put the food in her mouth. The taste exploded with goodness. Hinata looked at Gaara and smiled"Isn't good Kazegake-sama?" He looked at her then at the food then grunted.

"Temari..."Kankuro was holding her fan. All three of there heads turned and saw kankuro holding Temari's fan about to plunge it out the window.

"Kankuro?!"Temari rose from the chair ready to pounce.

"Take other step it takes a dive."He narrowed his eyes at her he had two pieces of tissue in his nose.

"You wouldn't dare."Her voice low and dangerous.

"Oh I so would."He wore an evil grin om his painted face.

"Not unless you want to die."

"After what I saw I thought I would"

"Temari blushed"It's the closet to looking at a girl you'll ever get you perverted gay man!"

"You want it to fall."

"Did I say that I meant loving brother,"She gave him a fake smile.

"For throwing that dang vase yah owe me"

"Hells n-"He started pushing it out"Ok what it is?"

"I like Shikamaru and we did it twice nice'n rough."He smirked.

"What?!What makes you think I'll ever say that-"He put the fan closer on the frame of the window.

"Ok just put my fan down." Hinata couldn't help but chuckle and Gaara found it amusing and annoying even if he didn't show it.

""I-I l-like Shikam-"She gulped.

"Hurry up unless you want it your fan to fly."

"I l-like S-Shikamaru and w-we d-did it nice'n r-rough," He burst out laughing but he didn't notice Temari was choking him. "Die!Die! You bastard!!"

Hinata giggled at the sceane between them two. Gaara looked at Hinata and the sudden picture of her laughing yesterday shot back in his mind. Her face was angelic when she laughed. He continued to stare at her then quickly looked away when Hinata stared back at him with her opal eyes. "K-Kazegake-sama?A-are you"She looked at him nervously but he only nodded.

"I better go good-night Hinata-san,"He pulled out the chair and walked away. Hinata stared at his back'He didn't even touch his food' Her eyes saddened.

XXXXXXXXX

Hinata twisted and turned she couldn't fall asleep as her father's voice rang in her head eveytime she closed her eyes.

_"You are such a nusiance!"_

_"Even your younger sister is stronger then you!"_

_"You will never amount to anything!"_

_"Why do you even bother becoming a ninja?" _

She got feeling warm as sweat dripped down her face. She looked around the dark room waiting for to adjust to the dark. She threw her legs over the bed and walked over to the large window. She looked at the sky so dark and lit with the shinig stars. A cool breeze passed and tousled Hinata's face and caressed her cheek. Maybe that's what she needed just to cool off and calm down.

She jumped out the window and jumped to the roof not noticing anything she tripped on the railing ready to face her fall. Nothing. She opened her eyes and her face was buried in sand. It lifted her to her feet and helped her regain her balance.

"You are so clumsy."Hinata looked up and saw Emerald eyes staring down at her. She blushed red he saved her for the second time now."You know I'm not always going to be around to save you,right?" She blushed darker.

"G-Gomen,"She looked down.

"...Why do you sutter?"

"I-I"

"You know it shows a sign of weakness right?"

"H-Hai,"

"Then why do you do it?"

"It's p-part of m-my n-nature,"She started twiddling with her finger.

His red hair tousled in a light breeze that blew. "Then your nature is weak."He said remembering the way she was easily torn up by her cousin's harmful words till Naruto cheered her on. The hyuga girl needed to let go of her shy nature and become confident if she wanted to be stronger. "Lose the stutter if you are going to talk to me it's really bugging me,"He folded his arm around his chest.(A\N I wonder what he has under that shirt...heeheee)

"K-kazegake-sama I-I"He started to walk away. "W-wait,"He still walked away not bothering to hear her. "KAzegake-sama I won't stutter please?" He stopped and smile crept to his face. He turned around which made her blush.

"Say it to my face, you will not stutter when talking to me."

She blushed why was he making her do this?

"I w-will-"

"I'm leaving,"

"Ok I will not sutter when talking to you."

"Thank you. Now what are you doing in the roof late at night."

"I-I" He glared at her.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought it would be something nice to calm my nerves."She looked up at the star filled sky."What about you Kazegake-sama?"

"I don't sleep so I just stay here."

"Oh..."

"And don't call me Kazegake-sama it reminds me of my father."He glanced at her.

"Oh ok um Gaara-sama."

"No too formal."

"Gaara-kun?"

"yes perfect."

"ok Gaara..kun"She smiled and he did a little faint smile.

They sat at the roof together looking up at the big endless night. "Gaara-kun!Look!" Hinata jumped up grabbing his shirt and pointed to a shooting star."Make a wish before it dissapears!" He looked at her then at the spek of brilliant light speeding by the night sky. The light ilumanated on hinata's face making it shine.She smiled and looked at Gaara"Gaara-kun,did you make your wish?" He nodded"Yes."

"Well what was it?"

"If I told you it wouldn't come true,"He replied smiling.

"well I guess your right."She said blushing as she stared up in the deepless black sky. He looked at her and felt a tingle in his stomach.He always felt it when ever he saw her smiling or laughing. What was this feeling?He liked but it was different. He never felt it before with anyone. Not Temari or Kankuro. Sure they make him feel at home and always amuse him. But she was different and different scared him...

**A\N Well how was it? Um good,bad,worse?Yes this chapter went a little ok way off then I planned but it's gonna be a romance\adventure cause all romance is wierd and to mushy. And review it please because the only reason I updated this is because I loved reading your reviews and I saw how many people were reading it but please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A\N I'm so happy!! I may actually be able to reach my goal I hope Thankiies guys so much keep reviewing and sorry I've been nagging about reviewing but I do want reviews cause seriously who doesn't right?! I love you all!! Happy Happy's Day!!P.s. Guys I'm gonna change my penname again to something new so if you don't see me original I changy okiies R&R loves and the more reviws faster update!!**

Hinata looked around. She lost Temari in the crowd. She searched as people bumped into her. Her eyes frantic where was Temari? How could she be so blind? She quickly activated her byakugan and looked passed the crowd till she saw something familiar."Temari!" She started pushing through the crowd to catch up to the pacing blonde when someone caught her wrist in a tight grip.

She whirled around to be met with piercing sapphire eyes so dangerously ilumanting from the first time she saw them. Ryuo smiled at her as he saw the puzzled look on her face. He lifted a eyebrow"Forgot about me already I see eh? After I saved you?"He faked saddness.

"No. No. I didn't forget Ryuo-san I just-"

"Don't worry I was just toyin with cha so what you been upto since we saw each other?" He brushed a black strand of hair from his face and smiled down at her. "Nothing just training,you?" "Sama hey hinata?" She looked at him curiously"Yes Ryuo-san?" "You look even cuter now when I met you." He lowered his face down to hinata flirtoush as she blushed deep red and started stuttering."I-I b-better g-go." "Aww c'mon right when you stopped stuttering too."He had a grin on his face. "Hey Ryuo-kun!" Two girls were walking by one with long red hair up to her waist and the other with rich carmel colored hair up to her shoulders(A\N Gah!FAngirls!!XO. He waved"Hey."They squeeled and blushed and walked away fighting about who likes him more. He turned his attention back to Hinata"Come I'll by you some ice-cream."He grabbed her hand not waiting to hear her answer. They walked into the small shop.

A cool breeze rushed and hit Hinata's face as she walked in through the glass door's of the ice-cream shop with Ryuo. He led her to the counter and a very plumped man with a happy grin came in front."Ryuo? I didn't know you had a girlfriend. She's cute nice catch."He winked his eye at Ryuo. Ryuo smiled and Hinata's eyes widened and her cheeks started heating up."N-No w-were j-just f-friends S-sir,"She said shaking her head an uter emmbarrasment.

Ryuo put a arm around her"C'mon babe don't have to lie."He said kissing Hinata's cherry colored cheek.The man smiled"There's no shame ice-cream on the house."Hinata was about to protest when Ryuo interupted her."Oh c'mon free ice-cream just fake it ok just considerit a favor for saving you."He smiled and Hinata blushed a shade of pink remembering what Ryuo did against that man. It was a crime so she decided she would go with it for now.

"Your right Otou-kun she is adorable,"Hinata heard a squeel and there stood an elegant lady with staright mooron colored hair and sparkling green eyes and a beautiful smile with straight white teeth and full lusious lips. She looked like a model. "Told yah!"He said as his round she cheeks went up from his grin. "Finally Ryuo-kun I thought you would never settle to many fangirls."She said as she gave a big bowl filled with different types of ice-cream chocolate,strwberry,and vanilla it had melted chocolate syrup and a few cookie crumbs and two red cherries on top.(A/N mmm...I had this yesterday with my friend Jason not a date...and it was good!!) "I made it myself special for the lovely couple,"She said as she winked and started walking away.

Ryuo started scooping up the ice-cream like theres no end to it.Hinata giggled as he looked p his face looked like in inflating red ballon but still adorable. He lifted a quzzical eyebrow.He swallowed it."Gah!!Brainfreeze!!"He held his head as a loud thud erupted around the shop noyone bothered to look up like there used to it. "Y-you ok,"Hinata asked trying to hold back the laughter but a soft chuckle escaped her lips. "Hehe I'm fine now, just happy to see you smiling hinata-chan,"He smiled as he lifted his self off the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temari looked around searching for the blue-haired girl. She shouldn't be hard to lose. Temari looked around the busy street trying to spot the only indigo-colored hair girl in Suna. Nothing. Laughter Temari heard laughter that was so familiar.'Hinata?'She peered into the glass window as she saw Hinata sitting next to a boy with really dark-hair laughing. Temari felt like bursting into the door and beating the crap out of the boy because she knew him as Ryuo the second heart throb after Gaara. He was always playing girls and didn't know how he could have tricked Hinata.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryuo looked at Hinata from the corner of his eye. Her smile made him smile and he didn't know why. He never felt like this with a girl. She made him smile at stupid things and felt a warmth that seemed to radiate of her everytime she touched him or was close to him. He smiled at her when he felt her soft hand on his shoulder he turned to her."What it is?"

"I got to go Ryuo-san thank you the ice-cream was great but I have to go and find Temari she must be worried by now."Her lavender eyes were worried and ffrantic trying to find Temari. "I understand I better see you again,"He smiled. "Don't worry I promise bye.."She said as she ran out the glass door as a rush of hot air hit his face. He stared after the blue-haired girl"Bye.."He whispered under his breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara had a confused looked on his face as he signed his papers. He made his wish but wondered if it would come true. It was stupid to wish. It wasn't a star but just an meteor with a tail. Why did it feel so different. He saw them before and it was nothing more than just a stupid object in the night sky but...

When he was watching it with her it felt so different so good so warm what was it. He did a small smile to himself. Yuri was on the otherside of the room collecting the finished paperwork.'Did Gaara-sama just smile? And for no reason??' It was a surprise he smiled but for reasons and this one was for no reason and it seemed so real like a real one that happy people gave. What could be so great that even made the cold hearted Kazegake-sama?

**A\N Thanks guys for reading this if your on this chapter and didn't stop reading it god thank you just remeber more reviews faster update-**


	9. Chapter 9

**A\N I am so very happy and thank you so much for reviewing my story I was jumping up and down when I saw 41 reviews lolz so yeah very sorry for making you guys wait so long but remember more reviews faster update chapter short and sorry seyin800R.E.V.I.E.W!!**

Sweat trickled down Hinata's face as she layed sprawled on her messy bed. Her cheeks were flushed from her training. She stretched her aching muscles letting them unwined. "Hinata?"Temari's voice came from outside the door.

"Hai Temari-chan?"Temari came strolling in with a sad face. Hinata quickly sat up as she noticed her friends distreesed mood. "What's wrong Temari-chan?" Hinata had a worried look on her face anxouis to know why Temari was looking so sad."Uh well Hinata-chan it's just..I have a mission and I won't be able to train with you."Temari sagged her head down.

Hinata giggled"Tema-chan it's ok I understand it's a mission what can you do right?"

"Well Hinata..The mission is in Lightning country and.."She gulped."It takes 3weeks to get there and I'll be staying there for about 1 week and it takes 3weeks to come back"Temari chuckled nervously. There was silence for a few seconds which seemed like forever till..

"W-What?!"Hinata bellowed still not sure what she heard."How am I gonna train with y-you gone for 7weeks?!"

"Sorry but I tried to make some one else go but everyone was busy so sorry hina I tried to get out but.."Temari sighed she really did try but everyone was busy and kankuro well no. Hinata looked down she understood but 7weeks was like 2 months and no training, she sighed and knew she shouldn't be selfish so she just painted her best fake smile"it's ok Temari-chan I understand buisness is buisness.."She said trying not to make her friend feel guilty but wasn't working."I'll make it up I promise when I get back we'll train twice as hard k?"

Hinata smiled" Triple Tema-chan." Temari smiled and when she was sure hinata wasn't there"Crap! This girl is trying to kill me!" Hinata turned around."Eh Tema-chan?" "Oo' nothing"Hinata giggled and they both walked out the room.

XXXXXXXX

"Eww! No! Heck no!"Temari through numerous clothes at hinata."T-tema-chan d-do you y-you t-think you need all these?"Hinata looked up at all the pile of clothes when she saw a few more heading her way."EEp!"

"Yes Hina I need these to look good,"She said but was interupted."So all you want to do is look godd?"Hinata stook her head out from the pile and raised a quzzical eyebrow. "Uh no if, I look good Suna will look good." They both chuckled as Temari tried on different kimonos.(A\N Black sorry for making her sound sough! Girly.).

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll miss yah Hina,"Temari squshed hinata in a bear hug. Hinata giggled"I'll miss you too Tema so much!" They giggled because they both wanted to be strong so they didn't cry. "You better keep her safe Kankuro if she gets hurt I'll kill you,"She turned to Kankuro with her fists up."Don't you worry I'll never leave little hime out of my site,"He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her. Hinata giggled"I'll be fine."

Temari looked around."Hey wheres Gaara?" Hinat turned around and remembered Gaara. "Why would I miss my sister leaving?"Gaara walked upto them and smiled he was inches from touching her and she felt a slight blush. Temari smiled and hugged Gaara. "Don't be so mean to hinata ok?"She whispered in his ear.

He nodded there was one last group hug and Temari started walking away with the shinobi escort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata watched her friend leave when she was out of distance she activated byuakugan to make sure Temari was ok and when she was sure she was on the road she deactivated it.

Hinata let out a sigh and looked up at the window she was truly sad but now shes was going to miss so much training. She came here to train and become stronger but her tutor was in another country, She sighed heavly as a huge amount of dissapointment lingered in her stomach. She turned around and bumped into something hard.

"G-Gaara-sam Gaara-kun?"She asked surprisingly she saw him leave with Kankuro so what was he doing here?

"Hn. Your worried about the training huh?"He asked folding his arms and looking down at her.

She shook her head how did he know?"I'll do it, I'll train with you till my sister gets back."He said it like nothing. She blushed she couldn't he was too busy."B-but Gaara-kun what about your work?"She asked.

"I'll make Kankuro do it so is it a yes?"She looked at him not knowing what to say so she just shook her head.

"Meet me tomarrow early in the morning."and he walked away.

**A\N Blah blah crappy but needed it so yah and oh guys Review and if you don't like this chap sorry but next gonna be awsome in my opion**


	10. Chapter 10

**A\N Thank you guys for supporting meh with this story and still reading Oh and Ryou-kun my OCC will be in the next chap or after that I haven't decided yet and I'll try to make chaps longer promise and just to tell yah guys Shikamaru is going to be a lil bit in this chapter only once not a lot and yeah REVIEW!!**

With Temari

A loud groan escaped Temari's lips as she walked behind the escorter from the land of lightening this was going to be so boring one week with this guy she rather spend her time washing Kankuro's underpants and if you think about it is deadly job. She lowered her eyes at the shinobi infront she needed to have some fun but what could she do.

He turned around and looked at her."Sabuku-San we will have to wait here for a few the representive from Konoha will be here shortly."He said it codly even Gaara seemed to have more life then this guy a rock has more life then him. 'Konoha? Eh? I wonder who it could be.'She thought to her self trying to think of who it could be. A light tap hit her shoulder she turned around briskly and her eyes widened.

Shikamaru smiled at her with his lazy smiles."Missed me?"He asked. She just grunted but secretly she was happy even though she never expected him. Her day just got better and with that a smirk formed on her lips.

Back at Suna

Hinata hesitated as she walked through the long narrow hall. Today she was going to train with Gaara she couldn't fine the right words but she knew it was somewhere between frightened or nervous. She couldn't sleep all night thinking about why Gaara the Kazegake of the Sand village would train her why? Why? Why? Was all she could ask herself. Her tiredness was replacing her nervousness as all her thoughts drifted to her bed.

Hinata waited at the training for 5 minutes'I knew it why would he come?' She shook her head a little dissapointed but relieved at the same time. She didn't want him to think the konoha konochi were weak. 'Well i might as well just train..I guess.'

Hinata positioned herself in the hyuga stance and started hitting a pole with a little bit of chakra going out with every hit.

XXXXXXXX

Gaara looked at the hyuga from above the tree he didn't think she would actually show. His eyes fixtured on her again he heard her pant heavily and seemed exhausted he could tell all her chakra was weakining but why was she still going? "201,202,203.."She was still going no matter how hurt she was or exhausted. Gaara was astonished.

Gaara wanted to know what kept her going he decided he would ask her. He jumped down from the tree and hinata startled and jumped looking at him. A blush graced her cheeks."G-Gaara-kun?" He didn't respond he only grabbed her hand and started examing it.

Her hands had cuts,bruises, and had specks of blood on it. Gaara poked it Hinata whinced.

"That hurt?"Gaara looked at her, her wrist still in his hands tightly.

Hinata shook her head as the pain grew. He poked it again two more times this time a moan escaped from Hinata. Gaara looked at her."If that hurt then why didn't you stop hitting the pole?"He wanted to know. Hinata tried to ease out of the Kazegake's grip but it only tightened."I-I want to be stronger so people won't think I'm weak."He stared at her with amusement.

"So you just want to get stronger but the problem is you will never get stronger if you don't change, your just a weakling."He said codly to her. Hinata felt like crying everyone thought she was weak even the Kazegake.'And there probably all right.'She thought.

"If you don't take critism as a away to improve and speak your mind instead of staying hidden, you will always stay the same and people will never acknowlege you,"Hinata could have sworn her heart skipped a beat did Gaara believe in her. A blush rose to her cheeks as she met with Gaara's spotless greeneyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell?!"Yuri screamed as she stared at the two out the window."Noway, Gaara-kun is _actually_ talking with her."She ran a finger through her soft hair and sighed trying to calm her self down. Gaara was beside hinata not smiling but just showing her how to move sand. Yuri cntinued to stare till she heard a knock. "Who is it?"Kankuro just came in with a smirk on his face.

"God do you ever oh forget it."She shook her head and continued to stare with disbelief.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Try again your not focusing on your chakra you need to let it infuse with the sand and will move."Hinata nodded and did as she was told she focused her chakra on the little pile of sand Gaara got out from his goured and tried to move it but nothing. She let out long sigh the 15th time and no luck she still couldn't move it. Gaara noticed her frustration and got up."You need to grow more chakra it's not something your supply can handle."He moved the sand as he showed hinata he shaped the and of a hand that helped her up and it jumped back in his gourged.

"Thank you Gaara-kun,"Hinata said gratefully. She patted her black capri's to take away all the dirt. "You need to rest and regenerate your chakra." Hinata stared at him."But Gaara-kun it's only 1:00."

"Yes but your chakra was deplemished,"He looked at her codly.

HInata nodded she did feel like all her strength was gone so she didn't feel like arguing so she just walked with Gaara into the tower.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Swiftly with ease the girl made her way across the dark hall. She checked to make noyone was insight and opened the door to the library. She flickered on the light as she saw mountains and cascades of books lined up on the shelves. "There has to be one about gaining chakra or about moving or controling elements,"Hinata whispered under her breath she walked to the shelves slowly not to make a sound because everyone was sleeping. She touched the books but nothing about increasing chakra.

She went to the next shelf and her eyes brightened.'YES!' Hinata took out a gray and blue book it was heavy and she had some difficulty putting it on the table but she did it. Hinata read the first few chapters reading word for word make suring she was understanding everything.

HInata placed the bowl of water on the table as she foucused her hands above it. She closed her eyes as she tried infusing her chakra with water. She opened her eyes and the water was boiling. Hinata smiled in excitment and she lost focus and the water came to a cooling halt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kankuro yawned and stretched as he got off his bed. He wasn't fully awake and he scratched his butt.(A\N IDK why I put it so don't ask.) He had his clothes and towel in his arms and made his way across the hall he stopped.

He backed a few steps and lifted an eyebrow."Hinata-hime?"He walked into the the library HInata was lying on a chair with her head on the table and a bowl infronnt of her a big book open. He lifted her up and a worried look on his face. He looked into the bowl.'Ice?' He looked at Hinata's face she looked exhausted and tired her hair was messy and she was in her sleeping clothes. He lifted her bridal style and walked out the library. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shifted her body in a more comfartable posistion. 'She is cute so adorable,'He looked down at her delicate face.(A\N He thinks of her like her sister nothing romantic ok?.)

He placed her softly on her bed and moved her hair from his face and walked out the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

The sun's warm rays hit Hinata's face as she flinched. Her curtains were open and she quickly got up.'My room how'd I get here?'She looked around remembering she was in the library. She sighed she felt weak and exhausted but happy because she was growing stronger maybe not a lot but enough.

Hinata finished her shower and the bathroom smelt af lavender, she dryed her hair she looked in the mirror her hair was longer, she didn't know but should she cut it. It was on her shoulders she shrugged she sorta liked it that way. Short hair made her look like a kid and scared and maybe this one made her look more confident and grown-up. She put her droopy shirt on and her pants.

'I'm going to go show Gaara he's gonna be proud of me.'She smiled and made her way out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Gaara-kun it's me."Hinata said from the other side of Kazegak's office. The door opened and Yuri shot a glare at Hinata that sent shivers down her back.'What I'd do.' Hinata walked and smiled at Gaara. "What is Hinata-chan I'm sorta busy,"He signed a few pieces of papers and looked up at her. "I think I can finally do it last night I tried controlling water and I think I did it I'm not sure but I think I did it Gaara-kun!"

He just looked at her."Yuri bring a bucket of water please?" Yuri just grunted and walked out and returned with a big bowl of water."You may leave now."Yuri's eyes widened but left with no word.

"Show me."He looked at her and back at the water.

Hinata shook her head and became foucusing her chakra and the water started to boil and harden then BOOM! Chunks of ice flew everywhere around the room. Gaara's sand blocked him and Hinata from getting stabbed."OOps,"Hinata said nervously she looked at Gaara and bent her head down. He just smiled'She's been practicing and in one day she can master water.'He looked at the hyuga. She was changing and maybe finally blooming.


	11. Chapter 11

_Angels aren't always born in heaven_

_They could be right there on earth_

_or right next to you(A\N Hint Hint -wink wink)_

**A\N Midnight:Ooh ohh hey guys sorry for slow update and da randomness-chuckles- oh and guys i never knew shook meant no thank you for pointing that out pcttgirl23**

**Scarlett:Hn. Maybe if you paid more attention to the story and doubled checked it, it wouldn't be so crappy dweeb.**

**Midnight:What the hell get out of here!!**

**Scarlett:Why?**

**Midnight:This is my story and I don't want your 16 year old cooties on my story and people would stop reading it.**

**Scarlett: Well it already sucks and you have the worst grammar,spelling and ideas i have ever seen.**

**Midnight:...My ideas aren't stupid!**

**Scarlett:Yeah and I'm Santa Claus**

**Midnight: you look like him though!And at least Gaara-kun and Hinata-chan think meh ideas are good! Right?!**

**Hinata and Gaara:...**

**Gaara: Don't drag us into your pity useless squabbles.**

**Midnight:Aww but Gaara-kun right meh ideas aren't stupid?**

**Gaara:...**

**Midnight: Hinata-chan??**

**Hinata:...**

**Scarlett: Told yeah-smirks evilly-**

**Midnight:Gah shut-up!!-attacks her-**

**Hinata: Well uh M-Midnight-chan hopes you guys review and like it G-gaara-kun do you want to do the disclaimer?**

**Gaara:I could but I'm not because it's gay and stupid.**

**Hinata: Gaara-kun don't be so mean please do it?**

**Gaara:...Midnight-baka doesn't own naruto or the characters but she owns Yuri and Ryuo and this plot-she smiles sweetly**

**Hinata:See that wasn't so bad right?**

**Gaara:...**

**Scarlett and Midnight fight.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A soft breeze blew past the Kazegake's special training area. Hinata sat crossed leg on the grass alone meditating and letting her chakra grow. Patience is what it took and she'd do anything to get stronger.

_Flashback_

_"S-sorry Gaara-kun I-I didn't-"_

_"It's ok."The sand unraveled around them and sooped back into the gorged. The ice had already melted and the wooden floor was wet. Hinata laughed nervously and grabbed a cloth and wiped the Gaara's bamboo desk. Most of the papers were iether ripped from the shard of ice or soaked from the water. "Gaara--kun all the papers are messed up oh I am so sorry."Hinata blushed imensly her eyes tightned waiting to for what he would say next. "Haha less work for me I hate doing them."What he said surprised her, she expected to hear'Get out or I never want to see you again or Sand coffin' She was being to dramatic._

_"Oh."She chuckled."I guess your right." HInata smiled at him with a light pink blush on her cheeks. 'This is so embarrasing!'She scrubbed harder and her arm began to ache when she felt Gaara's hand on her arm. She turned her head to meet his aquamarine eyes.(A\N Guys I just figured out sumthin.. Aquamarine rymes with Avril Lavigne Ohmygosh. ScarlettRegn: God your stupid. MidnightRose: Shut-up you hobo this is my story!) _

_"Stop. It's ok the maids will clean it."_

_"But-"_

_"The maids will clean it." This time his voice had a demand in it that made her jump and quickly and drop the cloth. "What you need is concentration and calmness."He picked up the cloth and put it on the his desk lightly._

_"Huh?"She didn't know what he was talking about._

_"Your always nervous or worried no to mention shy so you need to calm down before you can control anything."_

_"H-Hai but how?"_

_"Find a place to relax your to tense then we can finally began teaching ok?"_

_"H-Hai Gaara-kun b-but can you please let go of my hand first so I can go?" Gaara took his hand off and Hinata blushed and giggled softly._

_End of Flashback_

The gentle breeze rustled Hinata's shoulder length hair. Drifting off Hinata crouched in a comfortable position and lay on her back. 'Guess I know why Shikamaru-kun likes looking at the clouds..it's so peaceful.'A slow smile graced her face. She closed her eyes.

"Mind if I join you?"The voice was so familiar it made her heart skip a beat. She never expected him. She quickly opened her eyes and turned around to see

Ryuo's laughing sapphire blue eyes.

"R-Ryuo-kun?"

"I'll take that as a yes."He teased and sat beside her with a small grin. Hinata smiled back at him. How did he get here usually shinobis would come and tell her if someone was coming. "How did you get here?"Hinata asked uncertian how'd he get here.

"You should be more happy and plus you promised or did you forget?"

Hinata giggled and looked at Ryuo."No I didn't and we we're even now." She remembered the ice-cream shop and ryuo fall and giggled. "Your laugh is cute." Hinata blushed and looked down at the grass and played with a strand of grass. She looked up to look at his face but something was wrong he had a serious look on his face and he wasn't staring at her.

There was something he needed to tell Hinata and this might be his only chance to tell her. He could tell her and decieve his village but save her or just don't talk and risk her saftey. He didn't want to her hurt because he grew found of the little hyuga. She was like most girls he knew. She was different. She didn't care about looks or shunn somebody because of what they did. She was sweet,kind and lovable. 'Sort of like an angel born on earth.' He thought. She was attractive and he loved her smile and laughter. But mostly he loved her eyes. Those lavender tainted orbs had so much life and warmth. He loved bieng around her. He loved there friendship and would she still talk or even look at him the way she was doing now if she knew what he did in the past or what he was goig to do?

He was so deep in thought he didn't notice that he was staring at her for a long time. "Ryuo-kun? A-Are you ok?" She looked at him and lifted a blueish darkish eyebrow. He nodded.(A\N Woot woot!!.)

He touched her arm and hinata's eyes widened and her face turned an unspeakable shades of red. He was goig to tell her he had to she needed to run and he needed to warn her. "Hinata listen theres something I need to tell you."He took hold of her hand and looked at her soft delicate pale face. "I-"

"Hinata!! Dinner!" Kankuro yelled and Hinata and Ryuo's head looked at the puppet master who had a stupid grin on his face. "Yo Hinata? What are you doing here alone?" Alone? She turned around to face Ryuo but he was gone just like that. Her eyes widened how was he that fast almost like lightning. Her eyes searched for him but he wasn't anywhere near here. "Ryuo-kun?" She whispered softly but Kankuro heard but didn't understand.(A\N cause he stupid lol joking kankuro is awsome:p.)

"Who was hyuo?"Kankuro asked her. She looked at him and suddenly relized he was talking about Ryuo but didn't tell him."He's my uh a cloud I named."She lied but Kankuro just smiled she wasn't the best lier but he just kept quiet. "Wel HInata-hime your cloud is going to have to wait the maids made dinner. So let's go." He grabbed her arm and he chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From above the tree not so far away Ryuo looked at the hyuga next to who he reconized as Kankuro Gaara's brother. The stupid puppet master ruined everything. Hinata's endanger and not including Suna but theres nothing he could do now he signed it and it was goig to happen. Sparks of electricity flew from his hand as it lit his emotionless and deadly his face.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara signed the doucuments with aggravation. Do they always keep extra work just incase. He sighed and put the piece of paper in his finished pile. 'Just a few more'He thought pushing himself. He heard a knock and smiled."Gaara-kun. Dinner is ready would you like to join us?' The soft voice of the hyuga talked from the otherside. "I will." He got up from his chair and stopped abruntly. He felt something not outside the room but inside himself. He grasped his head tightly. What's goig on?Till he heard a voice that tingled his spine and his whole body froze.

**"Little one did you miss me?"**

_"Shakuku?"_

**A\N Hehe guys thank scarlettReign or meh sister for dioligue and heehee the cliffy meh idea muhahaha torture fun oh and the more reviews way faster update and longer chapter.**

**5reviews: same length**

**10reviews:twice as much**

**20: 3times as much**

**21+reviews: 4times as much length in next chapter and faster**


	12. Chapter 12

**A\N **Hey guys so grateful for the reviews and since I got 10-19 reviews it's gonna be twice as long -Throws confetti-Everyone who reviewed I thank you and anyone who put this story on there favs or alerts arigatou also. Oh and I just figured out something the most I have ever gotten for the first chapter is 5 in my future stories I hope I could get more but for now I am tremendously happy. I'm doing a new style of writing is it good? Thank you too old readers who've been with me with this story since the first chapters and the new readers for given it a chance. Arigatou everyone- and REVIEW same rules apply-

-OOooOO-

"Gaara-kun are you coming?"Hinata sounded worried. "I-I'm fine Go I'll meet you later."Gaara held his head.

**"Aww what's the matter little one you don't want me to meet your new friend?"**

_"Shikuku No and what the hell are you still doing here?"_

**"I'm part of you idiot i thought we went over this after you killed all those people?"**

_'No. And I haven't heard from you in a year and now you suddenly come?"_

**"I wanted to see my favorite little red-head."**

_"Crawl under a rock and die Shakuku my life has been better ever since you were dormant."_

**'Like?"**

_"None of your damn business now leave!"_Gaara yelled in frustration in his mind and Shikuku snikered and Gaara couldn't feel him anymore but he knew he was still there. 'How?' Gaara asked himself he never felt the sand demon in along time and now the demon was awake. Gaara slammed his fist on the wall. He looked down on the floor. Would Shikuku do anything?

-OOooOO-

Gaara eased his way down the stairs and noticiced Hinata and Kankuro eating and laughing. HInata had her blue-locks in one messy ponytail with a few bangs in front and a light green skirt and a white-t. Kankuro didn't have his make-up he only had a brown-T and jeans. "Gaara-kun. Overhere!"Hinata waved to him smiling but she frowned when she saw his face.

'Are you ok?"She started to get up from her chair but was stopped by Kankuro."He's fine he's just grumpy _all_ of the time."Gaara glared at Kankuro and took his seat across from Hinata. She smiled at him."Gaara-kun um tommarow would you please teach me sand jutsu?"He looked at her and nodded."Yes."

A very short maid with her graying hair in a bun came and placed bowls of miso soup infront of them. The maid looked at Gaara surprised and she turned away and walked. Gaara looked at the miso soup and at the utensils. He didn't know what to use because usally he would have had energy bar or han-food. Hinata so his confusion and giggled."Here Gaara-kun."She handed him his spoon. He looked at her and took it.

**"who's that?"**

_"I told you to stay away!"_

**"I can't remember where together forever like lovers..so who's that cutie?"**

_"...I said leave!"_

**"i can stay as long as I want I'll leave if you tell me who she is."**

_"She's one of Konoha's konochi Hinata Hyuga."_

"gaara-kun are you sure your alright you look out like something horrible happened?"Hinata looked at him.

**"Hmm...gaara-kun huh? i never thought someone would call you that."**

_"She's just kind..."_

**"yeah yeah"**

-OOOoooOOO-

Anotther sleepless night Gaara stood at the roof of tower. He looked up at the starry heaven. All sudden images of Hinata from his memory pured inside his head. His heart pounded when he saw her with blood all over her dying. He wanted to kill the person who did that but he only saw himself.

**"Why are you so shocked seeing her like that?"**

_"You, you put those images in my head?"_

**"Doi!! I wanted to see what that girl was to you..you care about her?"**

_"No!!"_

**"Don't lie little one I read your emotions better then you and I showed you when you were a child you care for noyone except yourself and noyone will **_**ever**_** care for you!"**

_"That's not true Shikuku! I'm a person I am able to care and even lo-"_He stopped thinking did he say love? he never used love never. He clutched his chest and the clothes rippled under his tight grip.

**"You do care for her..but I will show you **_**again**_** how hard it is to lose something you hold dearly."**

_'Shikuku!!" _what was the demon thinking was he goig do anything to Hinata. The image of her dead kept rushing to his mind. He jumped from the roof and landed on Hinata's balcony. He looked in through the glass doors.

She was peacefully sleeping on her bed. Her hair visible blue in the night was all over her face and chest. Her face looked hauntingly beautiful and peacefully. The image rushed into his mind again and he clutched his head in agony.'No!! Leave me alone you won't hurt her!' He tightened his grip on his hair. When the image went away he looked at Hinata with sad eyes. 'What is he planning?'He turned around swiftly he had felt a another presence.

There was a shadow above the roof he wasn't the only one looking at the Hyuga.

-OOOoooOOO-

Ryuo looked at the outlined shadow from the rooftop. They both stared at each other. Not knowing who they were looking at. But knew they were looking at Hinata. He wasn't going to show himself he stayed still but so did the figure. His eyes looked back at Hinata. He smiled a little then dissapeared.

-OOOoooOOO-

_"Naruto-kun."Everything was dark nothing had light except one place. The girl ran towards it but she could never reach it. In the light there stood Naruto,Kiba,Sakura,Shino,Ino,Neji,Tenten and all her friends laughing at her."so weak!"_

_"pathetic"_

_She felt the hot tears stinging her eyes. She cried and cried while everyone else just laughed. She felt a light tap on her back. 'Gaara-kun,Temari-kun,Kankuro-kun" The sand siblings were looking down at her smiling friendly. Gaara reached out her hands and helped her up. She fell against his chest. He lowered down to her."I belive in you.."_

Hinata woke as a small gasp escaped from her. she held her head. That was the wierdest dream she ever had. She blushed when she thought about what Gaara said. "He believes in me?"She smiled. Naruto said that to her before but why in the dream was he laughing? She felt greatly saddened was it because they didn't believe in her.

The sand siblings did feel like family and did care about her. She clutched her shirt. She threw her legs over her bed and skitted down the hallway till she stopped. Remembering she still had on her pajama's she turned.

Hinata landed on the ground with jolt of pain running all over her body.

"Stay away from Gaara!"Yuri scowled at Hinata. Hinata looked up. "W-What?"hinata didn't know what she was talking about.

'You little bitch! Go back to Konoha I don't even know what your going here and why Gaara would even waste his time with a weakling like you! Your so ugly not a sight such someone handsome should see!"She put her hands on her hips and kicked hinata sending her flying straight for the wall.

Hinata fell down and she felt something warm on her lips she had blood on her mouth. Hinata felt her eyes stinging and at the same time anger. Before she could hurry Yuri came and took Hinata by the collar of her shirt and putting her against the wall hard.

"He doesn't care for you just quick wasting everyone's time and leave."She whispered in Hinata's ear.

She dropped her and walked away leaving Hinata in the hallway. 'She's right..'Hinata thought.

'Gaara-kun must think that I'm wasting his time i'm nothing but a pest to him and everyone!'

-OOOoooOOO-

Gaara couldn't help but think what he could do to her he couldn't let shikuku touch her 'the best thing to do is stay away from her as much I can' And he continued to sign the papers.

**A\N **IDk was it good maybe it wasn't good enough for the wait good I'm so anxious while writing this I was listening to music about Gaahina that brought a little tear to my eye I love those two so much!! They both have that empty feeling and I think with each other they could fill it. Thanks guys for the reviews really appreciate it i loved reading and recieving them Arigatou Readers!!REVIEW!!


	13. Chapter 13

**A\N** Hn.. My sister said that I should stop uploading so much stories but chu guys have to know it's not meh fault I get to over excited about a idea i get and I simply have to share and she said I never finished a story..yeah it's true but I'm determined to finish them!! Lmao. Only if i get enough reviews for a story I promise to update so review.

Uhm ok i am so close to getting hundred and maybe 100 isn't alot for alot of people who get like thosands of reviews but it means alot to me so if you can review and help me get that 100

Ano I have so many derections to go with this story I'm not so sure which way lolz and I want more gaahina fics I love reading them

Yes also thank you guys for reviewing oh yes and thank you for old readers who are not getting bored lols and new readers who are reading iether way I am cheerful just sounded like Lee-kun hehe scary...

**Recap Of Story:** Hinata decides to go train in Sunagakure under Temari and before she leaves she's Sakura and Naruto kissing it brakes her heart. At the gate her friends meet her there she is tell heartbroken. They give her a present and when she leaves sakura and Naruto come but they missed her everyone found out she was lying. In, the desert her and Temari become close. She meets Ryuo and get's close to Kankuro and even Gaara. But since Gaara has a little fangirl-cough cough stalker- she gets angry when she's how much time Gaara spent with Hinata. Temari has to leave the village for a mission and Gaara decides to train the little hyuga. While concentrating on chakra growth Ryuo visits hinata to tell her something but was interupted by our lovable puppet master. And while Gaara was in his office Shukaku returned. The sand demon said he would hurt Hinata. Yuri finally cracks and threatens Hinata to stay away from Gaara while Gaara decides to stay away from Hina-hime for her safety. -sigh- god that was eppesh!!

**REVIEW!!**

-OOOoooOOO-

The shades were closed and Hinata's room was dark. Only tiny speck of light from the corner of the curtians reflected off the her bed. Everything in her room was dark and gloomy like someone had dyed. The laughing of children echoed in her room.

_"He doesn't care for you just quick wasting everyone's time and leave."_Yuri's harsh pity voice kept ringing in Hinata's head. 'I do waste everyone's time I should just tell Gaara-sama that I-I' She didn't know what to say to him. He acted like he actually believed in her.'It _was_ in act'She thought. 'Just like Naruto-kun none of them ever belived in me they only thought of me as a burden.'She felt like crying but she sniffled it back in.

She took the cold cloth and patted her beat-up lip. It was swollen. "Hinata?" Kankuro's voice rang from the other side. His voice sounded worried. She didn't answer him. He knocked again." Hinata are you ok?" Still no answer. "Hinata...Seriously is something wrong you weren't in the training area?" She didn't answer him again."Ok that's it I'm coming in." The doorknob twisted and he flew the door open. He looked around the room empty."Huh?" He looked around to make sure. He didn'e sence anyones chakra.'I could have sworn.'He shook his head and walked out the door.

-OOOoooOOO-

Hinata pushed by the talking people her head buried in thoughts of anger,saddness, and betrayal. She pushed by a man and knocked his food out of his hand usually she would stop and help but she wasn't feeling like herself. If noyone cared about her why should she care. Her father saw her as a failure, Naruto never seemed to notice her but always had his eyes on sakura, and even Gaara he probably thought she was a little tick that needed to be picked at and flicked. And even her so called 'friends' never seemed to have faith in her.

"Hey what's wrong with you?"Her wrists were caught in Ryuo's grip. Her pale eyes shot him a glare which surprised him. It was nothing like Hinata nothing. She was a smiling cheerful girl. This had to be the first. "Let me go ryuo."She frowned at him. He just smirked. She wasn;t in the mood.

"Tell me what's wrong first then _maybe_ i'll let go,"

"just let go..please?"

"Just tell me what's bothering you."She looked into his deep sapphire blue eyes. Just looking at them she felt happy..just a little. She nodded.'Ok Ryuo-kun." He smiled."Not here how bout over some ramen?"Ramen..That reminded her so much of Naruto the hyperactive, ramen addicted blonde..her heart ached but she slowly aggreed.

-OOOoooOOO-

"Oh c'mon hinata surely that's not true I'm sure people believe in you and maybe i don't know gaara personally but I'm sure if he thought you were a pest he would never agree to train you."He smiled at her trying to reasurre her. Hinata hung her head down not believing it."yes but yuri told me everyone thought I was wasting there time.."Hinata felt the tears swelling in her eyes.

Ryuo saw the drop of tears fall on her hands. It hurt him to see her like this. He lifted her chin to make her stare in to his eyes he got close to her face and whispered."I'm _positive_ that your not wasting anybodies time everyone in suna likes you."The tears touched his hand. Her liquid tears were so warm it tingled his skin when it dropped.

Hinata stared into his inlucent blue eyes they looked electrifying. She felt a warm tingle in her stomach, her face heated. He hugged her. "Don't cry ok? Because I belive in _you._"Her eyes widened in surprise. She hugged him back and the tears stopped. "Thank you Ryuo-kun Thank you I'm so happy I can trust you." He looked at her and passed his hands through her soft blue hair."I'm glad." A strong wave of gult hovered over him. Why did she have to say that?

-OOOoooOOO-

He hadn't seen her in the training training area which was a big shock because she was always early. Gaara sighed intensivly and signed the document about a water country escort. Yuri came in smiling holding more work for the young kazegake. She wore some skimpy outfit, a blood red mini, with a tight fishnet black shirt that showed the outline of her brest and part of her flat stomach and combat ninja boots that reached to her ankles. Her hair was curled and framed her pretty face. "Gaara-sama I have more work, sorry."She giggled sweetly.

Gaara just looked at her and sighed."Give me."She handed him the papers."Oh yeah hey Yuri have you seen Hinata I can't find her?"Yuri became suddenly cold and her whole body shivered. She caught herself and painted a fake smile that gaara stupidly believed."I'm so gaara-sama but I haven't seen her since last week but if you want I'll ask Kimiko-san to search for her."

Gaara smiled.'That would be helpful thank you, your so reliable."

Yuri giggled."Thanks."She made her way outside the doorway with an evil grin on her face.'Gaara-kun you'll be mine I promise.'

-OOOoooOOO-

"Hinata come with me."Ryuo grabbed her hand. He couldn't bear it he had to tell her now. "Ryuo-kun..wha-?!"

He led her to the dark alley in the back of the store. Hinata was to stunned to speak as he led her. she splashed in a puddle the water sinking into her shoe. when he finally stopped he let go of her hand."What is it Ryuo-kun?" Hinata's eyes looked worried. Ryuo hesitated he needed to tell her. "Look."He started foucusing his chakra in his hand and specks of electricity singed. A ball started to form in his palm that was white with tinges of blue. it looked like sasuke's chidori. It grew bigger and electricity starting flying everywhere. The light shined on both there faces.

"Wow!! Ryuo-kun I knew you were a shinobi but that's cool!"She looked at it amazed.

"No..Hinata what I'm trying to show you is that I'm not from Suna but from Lumogakure The land of Lightning.'He whispered.

"But if your from the lightning village then what are you doing here?'She asked and looked at his sandvillage headband.

"I was sent here to spy..hinata i'm an assassasin from Lumogakure."

Hinata quvered and her eyes widened. She started backing off and tripped from the muddy puddle. She stared up at him and stared into his deep now souless sapphire blue eyes. "A-Ass-Assassin?"

-

-

-

**A\N:** Cue suspense music!! dun dun dun! Teehee how was it? Good bad? Oh hey guys I'm itching to write more I have it all planned perfectly in my head but i won't update till i get a good amount of reviews. so review if you want to know what's going to happen..and pardon the very bad grammar and spelling hard to believe I'm getting an A+ in English neh?


	14. Chapter 14

**A\N:**-sigh- I really shouldn't update this chapter right now but..I can't help it. Thanks guys for reviwing they all meant so much. So if you can i beg please leave a review they actually make me update faster. And wow people actually enjoying this story I was going to end at chap 13 a long time ago but I decided to change everything to make it longer but if I get one flame I'm discontniuing I just wouldn't be able to take it.I'm not the best writer nor do I think i'm any good but you guys have to know I try very much to make it to your liking because I hate dessapointing people. And I'm so sorry for making chapters so short maybe more encouragement and I'll make them longer...Forward to war!!Gaara:Story dummy.. Midnight:O.o ohh ok then forwards to story!! Gaara:Idiot... Midnight;fine then you won't get to kiss hinata and i'll make you kiss sakura instead!! Gaara:...HELL NO!! Midnight:then shut it! Gaara:...

**REVIEW!!OR NO UPDATE!! MUHAHA!!((O.o))**

-OOOoooOOO-

'Where is she?'Gaara thought of Hinata. She was in the training grounds or anywhere he thought she would have been in the hospital volunteering or at the trainings but noyone seemed to know where she went. He signed the papers and looked at the door hoping she would come in and smile at him with those smiles that always made him feel so warm and-

**"Your thinking about her again."**The demon sneared.

_"No I wasn't it's just she hasn't been anywhere and if she's lost she could get killed and there would be problems."_

**"Little one why lie to me when I know what's in your heart better then you do just remember noyone would **_** ever**_** love you **_**ever**_**"**

_"..."_The demon left leaving Gaara to think.

"KAZEGAKE-SAMA!!"The door flew open and Kimiko stood there huffing deeply. Gaara stared at the at the girl jounin. 'What?and stop yelling." He looked at her. "Oh I'm sorry but this is urgent! Look.'she handed him him a peace of parchment and read it:

_Dear, Kazegake of the Sand Village_

_This is the Kage from Lumogakure and I'm here to give you a warning_

_I advice you to hand over Sunagakure if you do not wish to see the Konoha shinobi_

_and your precious sister dead. Konoha and Suna will give_

_up in exchange for the life of the two._

Gaara slammed his fist on his desk and Kimiko flinched."What are we going to do?"Gaara shook his head. "I don't know..how many people know?"

"Only some jounin but that's it."

"Good. Noyone else must now and find the hyuga I must contact Konoha at once!"

"Hai!'Kimiko dissapeared in a cloud of smoke.

-OOOoooOOO-

The skies darkenned to a a dull greyish color from it's clear blue. Rain started pelting down as the people of Suna looked up. It was unusaul to have rain in Suna. The children laughed and played as the rain soaked there clothes and parents yelling at them to come inside.

The rain hit hinata's pale face. She twitched from the cool water on her face. Hinata slowly opened her eyes and found herself in the Kazegake's private training ground. How did she end up here she didn't know. "hinata!!'she heard a voice yell. She looked and saw a blurry shape getting bigger and bigger.

Kimiko ran up to Hinata and knelt down beside her. She had a worried expression on her face. She tried to feel hinata's forhead but an electric shock zapped her and made her push back. "Youch!!"She sucked on her finger and looked at the half awake girl.

"Uh..Hey hinata."she said softly trying to get the girl snapped out of her trance without touching her. Hinata's eyes opened fast ."Kimiko-san!"Hinata balanced herself and she looked up and saw the rain falling down. "I-I h-how..'She stopped and her eyes widened and her heart seemed to stop.'Ryuo-kun...'The memories came scorned her all the time he seemed so nice. So caring, good, happy, and even seemed to care about her. The more she thought of the memories they spent together the more it hurt. He lied to her and she would never forgive him..._never._

Hot tears brimmed the corner of her lavender eyes making her vision blurry. Kimiko's eyes widened when she saw the young Hyuga crying even in the rain she could see the tears. "Hinata-san we have to go back to the tower it's cold and raining."She didn't want to ask her because she felt like it was none of her buisness. Hinata looked at the girl shinobi and nodded. when she tried to stand she finally felt a small pain in her legs a tiny whine escaped from her.

"are you ok?"Kimiko asked with caution.

'Hai. My feet are just numb Kimiko-san."she smiled.

Kimiko shook her head.'I'll carry you and just call me kimi ok?'

'hai but I couldn't possibly-"

'No excuses."She grabbed Hinata's arm and jumped her on her back. She winced the small girl wayed lots more then she looked. Hinata was blushing as Kimiko adjusted her more comfartably. Kimiko ran fast ahead towards the tower with hinata on her back.

-OOOoooOOO-

"SHIT!!" Tsunade's voice rang all through out Konoha. She banged on her desk and stared at the letter. "Chizune!!Get in here!!"A woman with short-black hair and black eyes came in holding a cute little pig in her arms. "Hai! tsunade-sama whai is it?" Chizune looked at the blonde woman.

'Call Sakura,Neji,Naruto,Tenten,Kiba,Shino,and kakashi."She said with a stern face. Chizune looked at her quizzacly."Why?"

"There's going to be a war.'chizune's eyes widened and scurried out the door as fast as she could without asking her anymore questiones.

-OOOoooOOO-

The seven of them were in the hokage's office in less then a minute well actually six because naruto was training with Jiraya. "Tsunade-sama what is it?"The pink-hair medical ninja asked her. "Sit down this is important..all of you are assigned on mission to Suna."She said. Everyone looked at her.

"But if it's to Suna why all of us."Kiba asked.

"Because...Lumogakure the land hidden in the clouds is holding Temari and shikamaru hostage unless the sand and leaf village surrender you will help aid Suna and The kazegake will tell you the rest."

"But-Wait!! What!!"Tenten yelled. "What about hinata is she ok?!"

"Yes. As far as I know..Kakashi you will lead this mission Naruto and Jariya will meet you shortly in Suna." A war couldn't be good. Konoha could easily defeat the lightning village but they couldn't risk the life of two shinobi. They had to find a way to stop this and quick.

-OOOoooOOO-

Hinata lay on the bed in her room and apperently she banged her head and it was bandaged. She looked up at the cieling. A person she started to care about was a cold-blooded killer. She breathed in heavily.

-OOOoooOOO-

Naruto looked at his sensei and groaned."C'mon Pervy-sage lets do some training!"Jiraya looked at the annoying blonde."I told you not to call me that!!"Naruto laughed.

"We can't."

'Why?"

"We have to go to suna for a mission we'll meet the others there."

"Oh...'

Naruto's eyes saddened remembering Hinata. Why would she lie anyway. He didn't do anything to her and he actually thought they were friends. She wasn't the type to lie and he was determined to find out.

-OOOoooOOO-

**A\N:** -shake shake taps fish bowl- hey fishy fishy! Oh crap the chapters done..hehe hey people's I truly hoped you enjoyed it.Lols it's pretty amazing how I got to update two stories in one day..

**Teyuz:**Wow I'm very happy you liked it lols

**BlAcK BuTtErFlY-MPE**: lolz I'll think about and it does sound cute

**Murasaki Shikibu:** Sorry for making them short I apologize deeply

**Gaahina-forever:**I TOTALLY AGREE!!

**KaRisa-Hime:**I would tell you but I think it's totally obvious there gonna have there first kiss together lolz I will do that but not for a long time teehee

_**REVIEW!! don't you dear Read and run!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**A\N: OHMYGOSH!! **101 reviews!! EEEPP!! You don not know how happy I am right now?! This is my FIRST 101 reviews!!-faints-

I'm very very surprised on how much people enjoyed my story((sigh)) I'm so full of gratitude and when I found one of my favorite authors:KaRisa-Hime reviewed my story I almost fainted!! It's such a honour!! You guys always make my day with your awsome reviews!! so keep reviewing!!((giggles))

-OOOoooOOO-

"LET US OUT OF HERE!!" Temari's voice echoed threw out the dungeon. She gripped on the iron bars and grinded her teeth in frustration. She looked at the lazy shinobi and growled.'shikamaru!" Shikamaru looked at her lazily.

'What?"Temari glared at him.

"What?! You ask What!! Where stuck in a freakin dark dungeon with noway out and you ask WHAT!!"She yelled.

"Troublesome..."Shikamaru looked at the red face sand konouchi and smiled. She was cute when she was mad he smirked.

'What's with the smiling? You know what Shikamaru why don't you make yourself useful for onunce and use that brain of yours to help us?!"

"Would you keep it down!"

"why you little-!"Shikamaru quickly covered her mouth with his palms and moved into the shadows with her. There was a soft clinging sound and the ninja that was watching them came."Oh no! They escaped!"The ninja ran quickly to notify the people.

Shikamaru used a shadow justu and grabbed the keys. He took his hands away from her mouth and walked to the door and unlocked."Ladies first."

"Tch."Temari scowled and walked out the barred cage.'Well we don't have all day."She said before sprinting across the dungeon.

"How troublesome..women never say Thank you." He falloweed her.

-OOOoooOOO-

The team Tsunade asked for reached Konoha in less then one day without stopping. Everyone was anxious and couldn't shake the feeling that the two were probably dead and that there maybe a war. When they reached Suna gates they saw the blonde hyperactive ninja they knew to well.

"OH!!Guys your finally here!"Naruto ran up to them. Sakura looked at Naruto."Hey Naruto your already here?"

"Sakura-chan! Hi!!"

"Baka!! Shut-up!!"Her fist connected with his head sending him flying to the gate.

"Ouch..."

Tenten wasn't paying attention to the hot-head pink-haired girl girl or the hyperactive blonde. All she cared about was seeing Hinata. Wanting to know how she was doing if she was alright. She hadn't seen her best-friend in so long she felt like crying would Hinata still be the same girl?

-OOOoooOOO-

"Is she ok?!"Gaara practically yelled the question at Kimiko. She winced."y-yes Gaara-sama only a few bruises but not serious she's in her room taking a nap." Gaara sighed and calmed down. Kimiko left the office and Yuri came in smiling."Gaara-sama, the konoha shinobi are here."She giggled and gaara nodded."Yes bring them in."He almost forgot all about the konoha ninjas.

-OOOoooOOO-

Naruto whined."When our we gonna go in." He looked at everyone.

'Shut-up!'sakura said and Naruto cowered.

"We are supposed to wait for an escort before we enter a foreign land or else it's tresspassing."Kakeshi answered. Naruto had an.'Oh.'expression on his face.

"You guys are the Konoha shinobi right?"Everyone turned there heads and saw a pretty looking girl with brownish orange hair in shimmering curls and a short skirt, combat boots, and a red fishnet and her sand headband tied around her arm. All the boys(except Neji and Shino) had a dazed look as the pretty girl stood infront of them with a shimmering smile.

'Dang!! she's hot!'Naruto thought a little drool on the corner of his mouth.

Sakura and Tenten looked at the guys with an annoyed face. They already knew they were going to hate this girl. "Yes."Tenten answered trying not to grind her teeth being unsuccesful.

'Oh ok well I'm Yuri Harune"(A\N notice how close it is to Sakura's last name)

"Oh well Harune-san nice to meet you."Kakeshi said with obvious lust in his eye, Yuri giggled."Likewise well Gaara-sama is waiting you aquaintance in his office. Fallow me."

The boys fallowed her every move watching her. Sakura and Tenten stayed behind and agreed on one thing for once they both already hated that girl.

-OOOoooOOO-

Hinata woke up a cold feeling surging threw her bones making her shiver softly. She threw the covers over her bed and looked at herself she had minor cuts and bruises on her arms and legs. She couldn't recall hardly anything that had happen before Kimiko came to get her. She touched her head and got up from her bed. She was in a t-shirt with her blue baggy shorts.

Hinata walked outside her room and across the long hallway trying to recall anything but nothing seemed to come.'Maybe some nice juice or water would refresh my memory'She thought and contnued to walk.

Along the way she heard familiar talking and looked to see who it was. The sight caused her heart to freeze, her hands to become sweaty, and the memories eased there way back into her head.'N-nar-Naruto-kun?'

-OOOoooOOO-

Hinata quckly stepped back before anyone could see her. She clutched her her chest and the pain grew forced to relive the painful memory in her head over and over again. She couldn't bear to look at Naruto or sakura or any of them for that matter. She had lied to her friends and they were all probably pissed. Hinata ran the other way silently careful not make a sound.

-OOOoooOOO-

The group stopped infront of a door with Yuri infront of them. She knocked on it."Gaara-sama!! there here!" The door flew open and there stood the red-head young Kazegake. Sakura looked at him with a tiny inge on her cheeks. "Yuri you may leave now it's a matter that is private." Yuri smiled."Hai!"And she dissapeared in a cloud of smoke.

'Aww'Kakashi,Kiba,Jiraya and Naruto thought together with a sad face.

They entered the office and encircled around gaara's desk.

"I bet you are wondering what you guys are doing here."Gaara said.

"Duh!"Naruto replyed and was punched by sakura..again.

"Well it seems that my sister and the Nara clan hier shikamaru has been kidnapped on a mission to the Lightning contry as ransom."They all listened patiently." Well you guys are needed to help find them Kiba Inzuka,Kakashi,Shino Aburame and two of my elite shinobi will join you on you to go find them in Lumogakure."The three nodded.

"and the rest of you of you are needed to investigate Suna to make sure none of the shinobi's from the lightning village is here understood?"

"Hai."They said in unison.

Tenten looked at Gaara."Kazegake-sama where's hinata I needed to speak to her."

Gaara looked at Tenten from his desk."She is probably in her room."Tenten nodded.

-OOOoooOOO-

Hinata felt like crying she thought she had gotten over it but she was wrong. Seeing Naruto put her in pain. She heard a knock on the door and solemenly walked to it thinking it was Kimiko she opened it.

'T-Tenten-chan?"Hinata's eyes widened as she looked at her brunette friend standing in the doorway.

"HINATA-HIME!!"Tenten ran and caught the shy hyuga in tight bear hug.

"T-Tenten..I ...can't..b-breathe.."Hinata said tenten looked at her pale eyed friend and smiled. "Guys she's ov-"Hinata quickly cupped tenten's mouth before she could yell.

"shh..Tenten-chan please..no."She let go and the weapon master looked at her younger friend."what's wrong? I'm sure everyone would want to see you we all missed you so much!"She said but hinata smiled weakly happy that her friend missed her."I..I just.."

"Hinata what's wrong?"

"I can't tenten..I just can't.."The tears brimmed on the corner's of her eyes. tenten was took aback at her friends sudden action.

"H-Hinata what's wrong?"

"Tenten..I just I don't want to see them.."

"who?"

"Naruto and sakura.."Tears began to fall.

"What-why?!"

"I..I..saw them kissing tenten Naruto-kun..will never like me.."

_Flashback_

_"Hey wheres Naruto that ramen eating bastard?" Neji looked back. The old pain came rushing back."I told h-him he didn't have to come," Hinata looked down with pain. "Ok then wheres Sakura?" Tenten looked at Hinata. "..Work with Tsunadae but I said bye to both of them don't worry." Hinata faked a bright smile that noyone believed but just nodded._

_end of flashback_

Tenten finally understood why Hinata didn't want to see Naruto and sakura the day she was leaving for suna. She couldn't look or see naruto because the memory was still painfully in her mind. Tenten knew Hinata's feelings for the Uzamaki heck eveyone knew(except Naruto). there they were kissing and Hinata saw. Tenten couldn't help but feel irrated at Sakura for kissing Naruto.

Tenten took hinata and hugged her. Hinata burried her face in Tenten's chest the tears flowing.'Those bastards!'Tenten thought angrily

Tenten ran her fingers threw hinata's soft and much longer hair and whispered to her trying to calm her like a big sister. "shh..don't cry Hinata-hime he's not worth your love..you deserve better."Hinata hugged Tenten.

"Thank you Tenten-chan.."

-

-

-

**A\N:** Yes finally done with chapter 15 wow!! I think this is the most I have ever written..I think it sure seems alot though. I tried to make it as long as possible and I worked really hard on it so I think I deserve some reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

**A\N:** Well has anyone watched spirited away? I love that movie it's so good! anyways i just read this fic call the love theripist and that's what it reminded me of oh and that fic is Bloody brilliant!!

Well anyways hey does anyone now how to make like straight line go through the story uhm..well yes um well I'm running out of ideas to talk about anyways I'm very happy many people like this story I truly am and if I get enough reviews by monday I can make another chapter because this chapter will most likely end in a cliffy..hehe just a warning-P.S. Thanks to fanfiction I'm getting all A's on my story writing homework YIPEE!!ENJOY!!

-OOOoooOOO-

Tenten closed the door of Hinata's room with the hyuga by her side. She made Hinata promise to come see everyone because they all missed her and reluctantly she agreed. Both friends walked together side by side.

"Tenten-chan do I have too see Naruto or sakura I'm just not ready.."She pleaded.

"No but you have to see everyone else like your cousin and teammates we all missed you.'Tenten said.'Because i want to talk to sakura and Naruto first..'

"Yeah..o-ok.."Hinata looked down."Do you think they'll be mad?"

"Bout what?"

"Well b-because I lied to t-them."

'..No They would be to happy to see you and forget all about it.'

"Oh.."

-OOOoooOOO-

Kimiko stood near the entrance on the look out for anything strange. Gaara had told her to be on the watch for an attack or attacker. Everything looked normal till she saw all the birds fly away as aloud bang could be heard far away. She skitted to the noise as fast as she could with a kunai in her hands ready to defend herself.

She landed somewhere near the forest and landed on the grass and searched for anything out of the oridinary. Nothing. She was about to leave till she felt little electric shocks stinging her body. It wasn't hurtful at first but then it began to hurt and the pain increased. She let out a whimper till she fully collapsed. Everything went dark.

-OOOoooOOO-

Temari and shikamaru ran across the gloomy village of Lumogakure. They heard talking and quickly hid behind a building.

"Where are they?"A rough voice said clearly angry.

"I don't know."A female voice answered.

"When is Ryuo coming back anyways?"The female voice asked dreamily.

"Well I hope soon. Assasinating someone for him isn't tough."

"Well when he does come back he's gonna be my children's daddy!"

"No..kutsumi don't you get he doesn't like you geez all the girls are airheads."

The two were fighting and Temari was in total shock.'Ryuo..'

_Flashback_

_"Hinata!"Temari ran to the smiling Hyuga.'There you are! where were you!"_

_"Don't worry Tema-chan I was ok just talking to a new friend."Hinata giggled._

_"Oh..so who's your new friend?"She exaggrated on friend using her fingers._

_"It's not like that he's just a friend his name is Ryuo.'She looked at Temari._

_"Ryuo? That bastard UGH! Hinata don't get yourself intertwined with that guy he's trouble."Temari said angrily._

_"No..Temari-chan he's nice and funny"Hinata insisted and Temari just shook her head then smiled."Your just to trusting to Hina-chan."she ruffled her short hair and they made there way to Mall._

_End of Flashbak_

Shikamaru stared at the silent Temari.

"Hey you two there you are."Before they could do anything darkness surronded them and they collapsed.

-OOOoooOOO-

Hinata nervously walked behind Tenten into a large room. When they entered there stood everyone except Sakura ,Naruto,Jiraya and Kakashi which was a relief to Hinata."Hinata!!"Kiba ran upto and trapped her in a bear hug with Akamaru barking at there feet. "Kiba-kun!"She hugged him back forgetting all her thoughts about Naruto. She smiled and let them go and bent down and petted Akamaru on the head and he returned it with licking her fingers she giggled.

"Hey Hinata."She looked up and there was Shino he was smiling but you couldn't tell.Hinata smiled and ran upto him and hugged him he was caught off guard because the Hinata they knew would never hug them with such boldness but he returned the hug happy she was ok. "Shino-kun oh how I missed you guys so much." She felt a pat on her shoulder and turned around Neji was smiling at her. "Nii-san!"She hugged Neji and kissed him on the cheek.

"I see your happy."

"Yeah I'm just so happy to see you guys."

"Wait you need to see Na-"Before he could say anything he was pulled back by Tenten into the hallways."Wha-!!"

-OOOoooOOO-

Tenten let go of the furiuos and clueless Neji and scowled."Don't remind her!"

"What are you talking about?!"Neji criss-crosed his arms around his chast and stared at Tenten.

"Don't talk about Naruto or Sakura ok?"Tenten answered.

"What why not doesn't she like Naruto or something?"

".."

"tenten?"Neji untangled his arms.

".."

"Is there something that happened between the three of them?"

"..."

"WHAT HAPPENED!!"

Tenten blushed she was actually hoping to get him mad because she thought he unbelievable cute when he was angry. Tenten smiled then frowned."Well she actually caught Sakura and Naruto kissing before she left for Suna that's why she lied to us.." Neji stared at her then you could actually see steam rising from his ears till he finally ..

"WHAT?? THOSE BASTARDS ARE GOING TO PAY FOR MAKING HER CRY!!"Neji practically yelled it. Tenten winced and quickly placed her arms onto Neji's mouth to silence him."Shhh!! She's going to hear you!"She let go of Neji's mouth."Just please don't make her feel bad ok? She still isn't over it and we probably need to keep her spirits up ok?"

".."

"Neji?"

"..."

"NEJI!!"

"yeah Yeah woman." Neji just loved seeing Tenten mad it just added to her hottness.'_But that Naruto-baka has some explaining to do.'_

-OOOoooOOO-

Sakura, Naruto,Jiraya, and Kakashi were all in the Kazegake office. They were preparing the teams that were going to find Temari and Shikamaru. Kakashi was getting the map to the easiest route to Lumogakure.

"Now I'm gonna need to split you guys in two since Kakshi,Shino,and Kiba are going to find my sister the rest will be split in groups of two fallowing with me and some of my Shinobi now-"He was caught off and the door burst open and a boy about the same age as Neji but taller. He had dark hair and blue eyes that looked frantic and a few freckles.

"KAZEGAKE!! We have an emergency we found Kimiko lying in the forest we brought her to the hospital she's an a critical situation and they don't if she's going to make it!"He almost whispered the last.

Everyone turned there heads to him and gaara stood up."So there attacking already?"He asked himself he turned to them."Kakashi quickly go get shino and Kiba and go to Lumogakure at once! Sakura I need you at the hosipital to treat Kimiko then meet us and Naruto and Jiraya we'll meet Tenten and Neji outside."Everyone quickly nodded and dissapeared.

-OOOoooOOO-

Hinata found herself in her room taking out the chest they gave her because Tenten wanted to see some of the pictures. She smiled and walked out her room with the chest in her hands. she made her way back into where her friends were but they were'nt there anymore. She looked around and in the hall she saw Gaara running worried she ran upto him."Gaara-kun what's going?"

"Hinata I need you to stay in the tower ok?"Gaara told her sternly.

"Why?"She didn't understand him.

"We're going to check around suna Lumogakure attacked and I don't want you to get hurt."

"B-But I could help."She said defensively but Gaara shook his head."No. I don't want you to go out of the tower." He told her."B-But-"

"No!"He ran passed her leaving Hinata there alone..hurt.

-OOOoooOOO-

Kankuro looked at his younger brother in disbelief."You could have at least let her help Gaara."He tried reasoning with his brother but he only recieved a glare."If anything happens to her I won't be able to forgive myself i want you to watch her and keep her inside the tower."he fastened his gourged on his back and tightened the sash.

"But-"

"Just do it!"Gaara said harshly.

"Fine."Kankuro said a bit scared. Gaara walked towards the door and turned."And if she she steps out you'll see."He left and Kankuro gulped.'Shit.'_**  
**_

-

-

-

**A/N:**FUMMY!! IjustfoundoutwhtIwouldlooklikeinNaruto'sworld!!

Name:Luna

Eyecolor:purple

Haircolor:Black and waiste length wavy

Personality:Understanding,Goofy,Kind,Helpful Hot-headed and strong

Boyfriend:Between Sasuke and Gaara

Bestfriends:Hinata and Temari and tenten

Rivals:Sakura

Jutsu: Water,Fire, and sand specializes in taijustu and genjutsu

Yeah yeah I know pretty obviuos but yay!! I knew i would get this it was on quizzala or something and woot woot!! I got everything I wanted yes!! haha and if I was there I would beat the shit of sakura hehehe...REVIEW!!


	17. Chapter 17

**A\N:** Yup thanks guys. Life been totally crappiness for meh I might be failing math and as bright as I am hard to belive huh? Lols joking I'm not concided. Oh yeah thanks guys for your wonderful reviews they are like the only bright thing in my life oh and my sister ScarlettReign I'm not telling her real name she's busy with finals so elemental guardians:New era gonna have to wait but she deeply opologizes so go beat the crap outta her lols

So has anyone played ultimate ninja2? That game was awsome!! I played as hinata and kicked computer sakura's butt! I played as Gaara,temari,haku and tayuya from sound four it's not fair because the weakest in that game is ino and Tenten there attacks don't have much power..CRAP!! I'm talking like a boy AGAIN!!-slaps self-

They don't care about stuff like that ok going to the story. I know how much people wanna see Sakura and Naruto get beat up..and so would I but I don't know where I'm gonna put it.. I'm surprised people liked it and glad so yay!! please keep reviewing I'm like a bee and you guys are my nectarP.S. An akatsukixhinata and other pairings stories is being written- well the first chapter at least..

--

"..."Hinata was spheechless. gaara really did think she was weak. It hurt it hurt so much to know that the person you think you knew never belived in you. That feeling..it was the same when she saw naruto and sakura kissing..no it was worse. Hinata looked at the floorboard staring at her feet.

-OOOoooOOO-

Sakura had finally met with the group right after she finished healing Kimiko. They were jumping up on the trees as the sky darkened into into a blak-dark purplish color. "Gaara where are we going?"Naruto asked. Gaara didn't answer his eyes were on the space infront of him."Gaara?" Naruto asked again this time he heard. "Naruto where going to where they found Kimiko the enemy probably wants to fight." He jumped away from naruto and skitted faster lost in thought.

Gaara was infront of the group Tenten and Neji were behind him while Sakura and Naruto were in back of them and Jariaya the senin was covering the other side of the forest. Everytime Naruto tried to go up to Neji or Tenten they shot him a cold-blooded glare that seemed to say Get-the-fuck-away-before-I-beat-the -shit-out-of -you. Naruto went back to sakura and looked scared."Hey sakura?"

"Yeah Naruto"

"Do you know what's wrong with them? Everytime I try to talk to them they glare at me."

"Narutard everyone glares at you."

"Aww but-"

"NARUTO LOOK OUT!!"A flash of light was sent pass naruto barely millimeters from burning him. The streak of light had incredible speed it hit the trees burning them to crisps. Naruto's eyes widened in shock."what the HELL was THAT!!" Everyone looked where the streak came from and everyone fixed there eyes on a shadow that was standing on the tree.

"Get into your fighting position."Gaara ordered and everyone did. Neji activated his byakugan, Tenten took out her weapons scrool,Naruto did his clone jutsu and ten narutos came,and sakura got into her fighting stance.

(A\N: the next we'll see the fight is in the middle because I can not do fight scenes.)

-OOOoooOOO-

Kiba,Kakashi,and Shino had reached Lumogakure in half a day with no stopping when they reached the gates they had planned a plan. Kiba and Akamaru had went the other side to stall the guards and make a commotion while Shino sent his bugs to find the two and keep watch while Kakashi secretly ran looking through the village after the bugs found the two.

"There at the other side of the village tied to the pine tree 60 degrees west."Shino said as the search bug crawled to his shirt sleeve which made Kakashi twitch but only for a second and he sprinted where Shino told him. He heard loud bangs and knew the inuzuka kid was using his jutsu at full blast. Kakashi saw the two tied together out-cold. 'Yes'He started sprinting towards them but was knocked backwards. He used his hands to stop his fall and looked up. There was standing a gigantic man with beady eyes and a double chin. His lips curved into a nasty smile." Uh Uh uh you have to get threw me first."Kakashi smirked."easy." He started doing chidori and ran towards the man giving him a blow of electricity iinto his stomach.

Kakashi was thrown back onto the ground hitting a tree. He looked up and the guy was dusting his stomach like a fly just hit him.Kakashi stared at him in disbelief."H-How?" How did that guy be able to deflect chidori it him straight in the stomach yet..theres not a scratch on him. The guy started laughing histarcly. Kakashi glared at him and sprinted with a full-blast chidori aiming it for the man but history repeated it self the same thing happened again.

Kakashi looked angrily at the over bloated man laughing."Stupid Konoha jounin!" He said catching Kakashi's attention."What?"The big man looked at the white-haired jounin and smirked."Your chidori is useless against me,I observe any chakra that is thrown at me gaining even more and making the oppentent weak till colapsation..you stand no chance!"

Kakashi's eyes widened while panting heavily the two chidori's required a large amount of chakra and he was almost out.'Guess I'll rely on hand-to-hand then'He looked at him and took out a kunai and wrapped an exploding tag around it and threw it at the man. He knew it wasn't going to work but it helped catch sometime as he did some shadow clones each hiding somewhere.

The smoke evaporated in less then a minute and there stood a very angry chubby big man."Coward show yourself."He said and Kakashi just smirked while chakra strings connected between his fingers ready to activate his trap.

(A\N: and again next time you see match almost end sorry but I suck at fighting scenes and you guys would probably kick my ass for the crappy scene so yeah)

-OOOoooOOO-

Hinata looked out the window the scene between her and Gaara a few minutes ago kept replaying in her mind.Never had she seen gaara yell maybe angry but never yell. The way he sounded so sure she would be a burden weighed on her stomach she didn't want to be a burden but yet she wanted to show everyone what she could do even if she ended up getting hurt. That was that she made up her decision she didn't care what Gaara said she wanted to help.

Hinata strapped her weapons pouch on her leg and dashed out into the gray shreets of Suna and into the dim forest.'i'll prove everyone WRONG'

-OOOoooOOO-

Kankuro was looking for Hinata hoping to find to cheer her up from what happend to her and gaara but mostly do the job his younger brother had told him to do.

He reached her room and knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again same reply. He did it a few more times and silence kept answering and he was getting aggravated."Ok Hinata I know your Ups-"He pushed the door open and his widened when he saw her window wide open and the cool breeze and smell of rain scenting her room. She escaped.

"Shit!"The purple-painted puppet master practically yelled."Nani!! Gaara's gonna have my head..LITARALLY!!"He jumped out the window trying to retrace the Hyuga hieress's steps.

-OOOoooOOO-

Everyone was down Tenten had her weapons and scrolls sprawled all around her limp body bleeding badly with bruises and cuts, Naruto was down ad so was his shadow clones,Neji was down his byakugan deactivated and cracked ribs, and Sakura had bad wounds with deep cuts bleeding badly. It seemed like the enemy was phenimnal and Gaara was the only one standing with his sand blocking the lightning strikes. They were equally matched.

Gaara glared at his oppenent while he struck him with sand which he easily dogded. This was taking to long.

**"Then let me finish it."**

_"Finish what?"_

**"The game you and him are playing it would be so much easier let me out."**

_"You really think I would do that?"_

**"Yes because everyone is hurt and is need of medical attention and I haven't tasted blood in so long and I'm **_**hunngry.**_** Win win situation for the both of us."**

_"No."_

_**"Too late."**_

Gaara held his head as the pain shot through making him scream. He felt the demon escaping but he couldn't let it escape it could kill all of them and the demon would proabaly bring destruction. in second he starting seeing blood of those he killed at first it made him sick but as more images passed by he became restless as pieces of sand starting slipping off his face he growled and showed his emerald eyes full of blood-lust.

-OOOoooOOO-

That scream,that voice it sounded so familiar it was filled with rage the only one a monster could give.

Hinata sprang through the forest she looked up at the sky and it darkenned the first sign of an omen something terrible was happening.

-OOOoooOOO-

How could it be so hard to lose her? It was bad enough she could have gotten killed but worse scared of what Gaara would do if he saw Hinata out of the tower he fastened his pace.

A cold tremor passed through his body making him stop abruntly he stopped and his eyes widened this wasn't good not good at all. He sprinted at full speed."Hope I'm not to late."

-

-

-

-

**A\N: **I'm so freakin TIRED! I was having trouble with what to write and it finally came geez so yeah sorry if it was really crappy.

Uhm well anyways review please I'll accept constructive critism or constructive flames not harsh please review because I get so many hits but so little reviews so if you want to know what happens next REVIEW!!


	18. Chapter 18

**A\N: **Ok I suck at lemons terribly guess I can only right fluff oh wells...haha you know I used to like naruhina but the stories I've read on fnfiction about them kinda well they aren't horrible but don't make sense sorta I don't like'em but there are some really good stories on naruhina very rare to find good ones..but I noticed that in Gaahina's and sasuhinas and itahina's are actually the best of the hinata couples I've read here which is wierd because its a crack pairings..

Oh well anyway I'm so busy!!I'm moving to Fuiki,Japan so this might be my last update if I can do more they will most likely be short please review guys because I really care about reviews puh-lease?

-OOOoooOOO-

Kakashi layed sprwaled on the ground taking in grasps up breath trying not to collapse. His chakra was wasted and deplimeshed he tried to get up but his body ached all over only recieving pain when he moved. "Ha! Worthless and pitiful!"The man spatted out on kakashi's face. He lifted the white-haired jounin from his neck and his face twisted into a nasty speer and his hands started choking him."You die in the hands of me today."Kakashi struggled but he had no strength left till he finally gave up and awaited his death.

"I c-can't m-move?"The man said while his grip untangled from kakashi's neck loosening."What's going on?" He looked down and felt little feet start crawling on him tightning on him eating him. "B-Bugs?!"He dropped Kakashi and started doing a little dance trying to get the little critters off of him but with no avail. They just multiplyed he started screaming till they covered his head and mouth and his voice echoed then ceased.

Shino stepped up to kakashi the bugs came and entered Shino's sleeve. Kakashi looked at the kid and did faint smile."We need to leave now Kiba is going to meet us help me untie them."Shino walked over to where the unconsious Shikamaru and Temari and untied them. Kakashi finally mustered up some strengh and was able to get up.

"There fine just unconsous we need to wake them up and get to Konoha fast."Shino said holding Temari in his arms. A bug starts crawling out of his sleeve and lands on Temari's face and inches to her nose. Temari flinches and slowly opens her eyes and they widened.

"GAH!!"She quickly sat up and started dancing funny.'Bug! Bug!Lord Kami save ME!"She shook her hands and everyone sweat dropped.

"Shikamaru wake up I know you were never sleeping."Kakashi said and the Nara grumbled'a troublesome'he got up and looked at the creeped out Temari and lifted an eyebrow."What's the matter with you did you finally look in the mirror?"Temari glared at him."No I finally relized you were boy but dickless."Sparks flew between them and it was there so called.'flirting'.Shino and Kakashi stared at the two.

"Hey you two we need to help Kiba then get back to Suna right away.'Shino explained and there 'flirting' ceased."CRAP!!"All of them ran and searched for Kiba.

(A\N:Yah blah blah they are on there way whatever!)

-OOOoooOOO-

Hinata's eyes widened when she so everyones body injured and the forest nearly destroyed. She sprinted next to Tenten and knelt near her wounded friend. She placed Tenten's head on her lap and took out her healing medicine and opened Tenten's mouth and poured it in."Ugh.."Tenten squirmed and Hinata smiled.'Ten-chan..?"Tenten looked Hinata worried."Hina w-what are y-you doing h-here?"Hinata didn't answer her question and looked for nothing imparitcular."I have to go heal the others stay here the treatment will take a few moments to work."She said putting Tenten gently on rock.

Hinata went and healed Neji even though she was very skepitical about healing Naruto and sakura she still gave it to them. When the midicine kicked in everyone started getting up she looked around she was missing someone."Gaara-sama?"She asked looking around. A loud crash could be heard coming from the middle of the forest making her jump. Hinata couldn't help it but instinct told her to go. She sprinted towards it her heart racing. She passed the trees and the closer she got to the middle her heart seemed to beat quickly.

When she stopped she saw two figures battling to the death. Every attack violent and dangerous. She couldn't make them out till they came only a little closer she spotted red-hair and Gaara's green eyes but they weren't Gaara's eyes they were monster's eyes.

-OOOoooOOO-

The hunger ffor blood grew more and more. He was done playing with this person no more games he wanted his blood now. Gaara smirked while he saw the person running towards him a lightning attack in his hand. When the black-haired person hit Gaara he only dissolved into sand. The person was confused and when he looked at the back of him he saw Gaara smiling evilly.

Ryuo felt the sand being wrapped around his legs making him unable to move then he felt his hands being restrained by the sand he struggled but the sand came up more tightning him and crushing his bones he felt his body becoming limp. "NO!!"He heard a shriek the voice of someone so familiar he smiled under his pain.

He turned around and saw Hinata on a near by tree staring at them. No he couldn't let her get hurt. Gaara dropped Ryuo and turned to Hinata bloodlust clear in his eyes.

**'That's the blood i want feed me Gaara feed me and the pain will stop feed me **_**her**_** blood."**The demon cooed to Gaara.

-OOOoooOOO-

Hinata stood there scared that was her Gaara it looked like him. She saw his face cracked and the sand falling on the Ground. He was just smirking. Hinata saw the whirl of sands flying around him violently. Hinata was now trembling.'Hinata are you ok?"Hinata looked up and there was Tenten kneeling before her lookin at the pale hyuga hieress.

"Gaara-sama...'She said faintly Tenten looked up and saw Gaara her eyes widened that's when the others came and they were all spheechless. "gaara?"Naruto said then he suddeny snapped back to reality."OHMYGOD THE SHUKAKU TOOK OVER HIS BODY!!"Everyone gasped. Neji looked at Naruto and understood they were endanger."tenten sakura take Hinata away from here."he demanded.

"b-But what about you?"Tenten asked.

"Me and Naruto will hold him off."He said trying to sound confident but to no avail.

"But-"

"GO!"

Tenten nodded and took Hinata and Sakura behind them and started sprinting away from the forest far away and the battle began.

-OOOoooOOO-

Gaara didn't want to toy around with them he only wanted her blood why was it so hard to get her blood? Gaara's icy stare looked at the Uzamaki and the Hyuga. neji got onto the Hyuga stance his byakugan activated. Naruto created multiple clones. They all started to attack Gaara but the sand blocked it. Naruto did the rasangan but only hit sand.

Neji looked at Gaara's chakra flows and tryed to find a vulnerable spot till he did. He ran to it trying to block it but the sand grabbed his wrists braking the bone. This battle was over.

(A\N What I tell yah I can't do fighting scenes I'd rather watch then read-grin-)

-OOOoooOOO-

The girlls were rushing as fast as they could away from it each hoping everyone would be safe which they knew were unlikely. '"Tenten..'

The brunnette looked at Hinata."what is it?"

'that wasn't Gaara that couldn't have been Gaara it's not him.."

Tenten stared at Hinata why would she care if that was Gaara or not?

"AAAAHHH!!"Tenten turned around when she heard sakura screamed she looked behind her and saw why she screamed herself. Gaara was coming drool at the corners of his mouth. Sand shot at Tenten's feet making her lose balance she dropped Hinata on a branch her ankle injured she fell to the ground. Sakura just stood there scared while Gaara made his way to the paralyzed Hinata.

There was blow to his head and Gaara stumbled backwards he looked up and glared at Naruto and he was with his 10 other clones.Now Gaara was frustrated.

**"Kill them kill her!!"**Shukaku pratically screamed in side Gaara's head giving Gaara no option but to satisfy it. Part of Gaara's whole face had fallen off and the Shakuku was now half of his face.

Gaara sent a 11 sand clones to fight Naruto. He couldn't take anymore intrugens when he felt the Hyuga's presence. He put up a huge sand barrier around him and Hinata making sure no could stop him from getting what he wanted.

-OOOoooOOO-

Kankuro finnally came and saw half the forest destroyed he looked at the konoha nin all injured. "What happened here?"He asked Sakura who was trembling.'Gaara..h-he...turned into the sand demon." Kankuro's eyes widened."No.."He looked around hoping to find Gaara or Hinata till he saw a a wall made out of sand. He stared at then finnally relized..Gaara had trapped Hinata in there with him.

"HINATA!"Kankuro yelled sprinting as fast as he could to the wall. He tryed attacking it with his sand but every time a whole appeared it just closed up regenerating itself. "Gaara!! STOP THIS!!"He yelled scared for the safety of the hyuga hieress.

-OOOoooOOO-

The sand inched towards Hinata she didn't budge Gaara stared at her. Where was the fear the thing he loved feeling before he deprived people of there lives. Hinata's bangs were covering her face as she looked at the floor. Gaara was getting aggravated where was his fear.

Sand wrapped around Hinata lifting her up and bringing her to him he stared at her."What's wrong girl your not afraid of monsters?"Gaara asked his voice harsh and taunting.

"Yes.."She simply answered.

"Then why aren't you scared."Gaara licked his lips.

"Because..because..because I don't see a monster..I see Gaara!"She said looking up at him her lavendar eyes teary. That's when the rain started falling.

-OOOoooOOO-

Temari and the rest of the group finally got there to see everyone fighting a sand wall. "what's going on?"Kiba asked beating her to the question. Naruto came to them his face seriuos for the first time."Gaara trapped Hinata in there his demon got out again!"Temari's eyes widened."WHAT?!"Naruto sighed."Gaara trapped Hinata in there and his-"Temari punched him."I KNOW THAT BAKA!!"Temari ran to where the others were Tenten sending multiple weapons nothing seemed to work.

Temari tried to use her fan but the sand didn't move now she was scared for Hinata's safety and for Garra's. But what purpose did the demon want to kill Hinata?

-OOOoooOOO-

The sand tightned around Hinata felt hurt bones cracking under the pressure.

"P-Pleas y-your hurting me."She moaned.

But he didn't listen the sand just kept tightning. Gaara looked at her face it was full of pain and suffering he smirked. Hinata opened her eyes and saw Gaara's emerald green eyes but they were different cold and unfeeling nothing like the first time she had saw them."Gaara won't hurt me.."She said to him. "Are you sure?"The sand tightned this time she felt her bones craackin on the verge of braking it hurt."Y-Yes."

"Do you know who I am what I am?"His voice rash.

"Yes y-your Gaara No Sabuku Kazegake of the sand village in the wind."She answered softly she couldn't take it any more the pain was unbearable she collapsed blood dripping from the corners of her mouth.

_"HINATA!!"_Gaara yelled in his mind ot being able to say it. He kept flickering on and off the sight of Hinata's blood was rousin him yet disgusting him.

**"Kill her!"**Shakuku yelled.

_"No!"_He countered. They were battling to take control. Gaara let out a yell dropping Hinata onto the floor hard. He held his head pian shot through it because of the demons yell. He couldn't let the demon win. No he couldn't he had to fight to win.

Gaara looked at Hinata her body layed sprawled the rain hitting it softly. Gaara's hair started sticking to his forhead blocking his veiw making everything blurry. He didn't hear anything did he win. He didn't feel that urge for her blood. That's when he quickly made to her body. He had hurt her. He was a monster. He grabbed her body and hugged it tight taking her into his arms. She wasn't breathing but her pulse was faint. Was she going to die no she couldn't she wouldn't.

A sharp pain was sent through his side he flung backwards and hit a tree leaving Hinata's body. Naruto had kicked him. Everyone was by her side Neji picked her up and carried her bridal style he shot Gaara a glare .

They were taking her away they were taking Hinata away from him. He would never be able to hear her laughter or see her shining smile all of that was bieng takin away. He clunched his heart what was that feeling that place where it hurt when he was a kid what was that feeling?

Gaara stared after them sitting not going after them not even his siblings looked at him.

-

-

-

-

-

**A\N:** DONE!! YES! Sorry for the late update guys this story was on hiatus writer's block for it but I finally updated! I think this is my last update for now maybe I don't know I might not update for at least a month moving..oh well did you guys like it? I feel bad for making Gaara get his heart broken..but I needed it. GAAHINA FOREVER!!or sasuhina fine with me...REVIEW PLEASE!!


	19. Chapter 19

**A\N:** Ah geez I'm so sorry for not updateing for so long guys!!I have been so busy with the other stories to get along to at least chapter 4 I completely forgot about this one! Yes I know I left a cliffy I'm sorry and well thanks for all those wonderful reviews and please review again please...I don't really have confident on any of my stories anymore I don't know why...-sigh head hangs low-

Sigh oh and I don't know what to do with Ryuo should I just leave him out or let him show up more tell me some advice guys thanks love you all-

-OOOoooOOO-

_When you hold on tight trying not to fall_

_Sometimes your hands slip_

_and you fall into the endless darkness_

_but theres always someone underneath to catch you_

The rain pittered pattered hitting the window of the Suna infirmy. The Konoha ninjas all sat around Hinata's bedveryone was silent as they watched there friend and cousin lay lifeless on her hospital bed.

Her face was extremely pale and she had a low heart rate and a few cracked ribs. Neji's eyes were cold and filled with guilt all the memories he had with her the times he called her weak and useless,the chunin exams,there childhood every moment was flashing by.He felt guilty.'It was my fault I let her go to this village, I should have forced her to stay it's my fault.'

Tenten looked at Neji with worried eyes he was shaking maybe the cold-hearted Hyuga really did have a heart.

-OOOoooOOO-

Temari closed the door behind her a sad expression on her face. She bent her head low and looked at the marbel floor. So much had happen and it was to much to bear. She knew Hinata would have to leave there was no way they would let her stay after what just happend. She knew it was for the best it would be sad to see the little hyuga go but there really wasn't any other option.

-OOOoooOOO-

_Flashback_

_"Naruto-kun.."Hinata quietly whispered to the blonde. The blue-eyed shinobi turned around and looked at Hinata with shining grin."Hinata-chaan!Hi!"He said which amde hinata blush.She smiled."Um..uh Naruto-kun w-would y-you m-mind if I s-sat with y-you?"She asked stuttering looking at nothing imparticualr at the ground._

_"Ah go right ahead."Naruto said fixating his attention to the bowl of hot ramen that was now placed infront of him.Hinata blushed while she sat next to Naruto tapping her to index fingers together.Naruto turned to her wondering what was wrong."hinata?hwat's the matter something you needed to tell me?"_

_Hinata looked at naruto her cheeks red then she quickly looked down."Ano..N-naruto-kun..I..there.."But she was caught off by a loud konouchi."NARUTO!!KAKASHI-SENSEI NEEDS US AT THE TRAINING GROUNDS!"Sakura said running to them. Naruto smiled."Sakura..chan hi."naruto said like a fanboy._

_"Oh hey Hinata hows it going."The pink-haired cheery blossom asked."Hinata smiled."Ano Sakura-san Ohayo."She said. "Didn't you here me Naruto?Kakashi-sensei needs us."_

_"Oh right."Naruto said getting up then he looked at Hinata."Oh hinata what was it you needed to tell me?"Hinata tryed to smile."Demo..it's ok nothing i-important."Naruto scartched his head."Oh ok."_

_Sakura and him made there way to Team 7 training grounds._

_End of Flashback_

Naruto stared at Hinata's pale face.He was finally understanding why she always blushed crazily or stuttered around him. Why was he so dense and part of him felt like this was all his fault.

Naruto clenched his fist and kept unclenching it.'Why am I so stupid.'

-OOOoooOOO-

It was a miracle the elders hadn't deprived him of being Kazegake he was still bieng punished. Gaara's eyes became slits holding his thrumming head. How could he possibly have left the sand demon escape so easily and worst hurt Hinata. Inside his office was silent excepty the rain that hit the rounded window. The door silently creaked open and Kankuro's head poped inside."Gaara?"

Gaara slowly lifted his head to be met with his brothers brown green eyes."what."He said darkly.

"H-Hinata's awake."He told him and Gaara's head shot up.

-OOOoooOOO-

"Geez!!HINATA!!Your awake!"Tenten yelled with happiness jumping on the unexpected hyuga female. Hinata's eyes widened as she hugged her friend back. Hinata smiled."Tenten-chan p-please y-your c-choking me."Tenten let go nervously happy expression clear in her eyes.

"Hinata-sama."Neji's voice came from behind Tenten and both female turned there heads.Hinata smiled."Neji-nii."

And for the first something that you would never see Neji do he cried.

-

-

-

**A\N:**Yes!! I truly opologize for the crappy chapter and the shortness to but please i will be greatly thankful if you could leave a review please Je Ne!


	20. Chapter 20

**A\N **o_o;;Ohmy xD I'm finally updating this storyy yayy!!I guess I did leave it at a cliffy and hadn't updated for like 6 months ^^; I lost inspiration...again..sorry I was going to discontinue but remembered I did a pledge to finish this one v~v Anyway, OK lets get one thing straight, mine and the story **Healing Sands** I don't know someone thinks its alike I wrote this story before I have ever read Healing sands, and i saw the idea was similar so I changed it and molted it into my own OK?It's similar because Hinata goes to Suna because of Temari and starts falling for Gaara, I guess but what happens is completely different n.n OK? Thank you ^.^

Please don't forget to review and about 4-6 chapters the story will be complete!:] So if you haven't reviewed and been silent reading Id love if you start reviewing At least 10 reviews please :]

Grammar, spelling mistakes xD

_Sometimes To Protect The one you love_

_You need to make sacrifices  
_

_In which you end up losing_

_Everything that kept you alive_

_You let it go_

_Just to protect her, from you_

-OOOoooOOO-

Hinata sat aside a hospital bed, she had asked to be alone with him, just for awhile, she clutched the bruise on her arm, while she looked at Ryuo's sleeping face, she fought back tears that were threatening to fall. All of them were lies, all the laughs they shared, moments, even there friendship...all lies.

_Flashback_

_"What the hell Hinata, you know he's an assassin right?He tried to kill Gaara!"Temari informed Hinata, She just nodded barely listening to what the older girl was saying._

_"Ano, I know Tema, but I need to ask him a few questions.."She said looking away from her friend holding the knob of the door._

_"Just be careful ok Hinata-chan?He's a liar."_

_Hinata nodded."I know.."She said pushing the door open, leaving Temari outside._

_End of Flashback_

"You lied, who are you..?"Hinata asked, as she continued to stare at him, his breathing low and steady, she put her hands to her mouth, keeping in a few tears.

"Don't cry.."

Hinata's eyes widened in shock, one of Ryuo's eyes were barely open as he looked up at her, a small smile spread across his lips."I don't like it when you cry, such a pretty face, shouldn't get ruined by worthless tears I'm sorry..for everything.."He said, softly.

Hinata stared at him, those words seemed so sincere, but she didn't know if to believe him or take him as a liar. He was in fact an enemy, even if he was a friend at first.

"How can I trust you Ryuo-ku-Ryuo..?You lied to me..You tricked me.."She spoke softly. Ryuo looked at her, then directed his gaze towards the white ceiling.

"I knew killing people was wrong, but I was taught it was the way of the ninja, the strongest always come out on top..survival was everything, and plus how could I ever defy the people who took me in, and fed me food an exchange for a food and shelter, I decided to train, and become Lumogakure's and the Federal Lords' toy."He told her, he stopped for a moment, and turned a bit to look at her.

"Was what I did wrong?Giving something back, I had nothing no one, they give me something, when my parents were murdered, I was small barely five, they were slaughtered right infront of me."

Hinata thought of Sasuke, how his clan was massacred by his own big brother, Itachi, Hinata's eyes filled with sympathy, she understood, he was confused, lost barely knowing right from wrong.

"At that moment I didn't know what to do, I was scared, I ran away..far far away..I became a beggar, I stayed on the streets, for a few weeks, barely ever got anything to eat. I was lonely, and scared, when the Federal Lord found me, he somehow figured out about my family's jutsu and told me if I became an assassination ninja, and protector for him and the village he would take care of me, he said with so much warmth, and sincerity, i took it, and trained and trained, and I became there tool."He chuckled a bit.

"Tell me Hinata-chan, was it wrong?Please tell me.."He told her, he looked like a lost child, a clueless child lost in the realm of reality.

She stared at him, and warily smiled."Ryuo-kun..your the only who can decide that, not me, you decide what to do with your life, and what you want to do with it..I don't think you should let that Federal Lord treat you like a tool, your a ninja _and_ a person..I understand your love for that country, and how grateful you are."Hinata stood up from the chair, and let out a soft sigh, and smiled."Do whatever you want Ryuo-kun..it's your life.."She said, before making her way to the door and opening, she looked back.

"And I hope you make the right decision Ryuo-kun, but anything you do is fine with me, just as long if it's what your heart is telling you."She said closing the door and leaving him alone.

-OOOoooOOO-

"Of course, hinata-chan's gonna come back with us!"Naruto told the sand ninjas. The konoha ninjas were all in a big room with Temari and were debating on what they should do.

"No way it's Hinata's decision."Temari said in a matter-a-factly voice."She came here for training and the time isn't up, and Konoha isn't in charge of her till the time is up, she can leave if she wants."

"Yes but knowing Hinata she's probably scared, she's not the type to take stuff like this well, she's a scared girl Temari, and I trusted you with her."Neji said disapproving and underestimating his cousin's abilities, which ticked off Temari and Kankuro.

"Your just underestimated Hinata she had grown fond of our brother, she cares for him and I know Gaara cares for her!"Kankuro said, his temples throbbing.

"I know my cousin, I'm sure, she doesn't care for him, especially what had just happened, she's probably traumatized!I let her in the hands of a _monster _, she's coming home with us."

"Now WAIT A SECOND!"Temari was now boiling with anger, how dear this Hyuga speak of her brother like that."It wasn't Gaara's fault he lost control!"Temari defended, for the sake of Gaara and Hinata.

"Yes, but it's your fault, she was hurt, none of you care about her, she's coming back home, and that's spoke, with a clear serious tone in his voice, making Temari lose every ounce of fight she had left.

It was settled, Hinata would go back to Konoha.

-OOOoooOOO-

Hinata walked in the halls of the Kazegake tower, she couldn't find anyone, not Tenten, Temari, Kiba, Shino nor Gaara. No one. Hinata walked towards the Kazegake's office, thinking maybe Gaara was in there. She stopped at the door, the images of Gaara, running through her head, those eyes that were his but masked with blood lust, even if she knew it was his demon, Hinata couldn't help but shiver.

Hinata raised her hands to knock on the door, three times the first two soft and the last one loud, it was secret knocking they had come up with to know it was each other, so they wouldn't have to ask who it was. No one answered, but the door opened.

Hinata saw the grains of sand, and smiled a bit as she entered Gaara's office, she hesitated for a minute, the aura in the room was different it wasn't like the other times she had come into his office.

"Yes Hyuga-san?"Gaara asked looked at him, and blinked a couple of times. When he spoke her name it seemed different too, even the way he looked at her. He was acting like it was there first time meeting, like she was just another person."Gaara-kun I-I came too you about my decision, um I want to sta-"

"Your going back to Konoha."He told her, not looking up from his documents. Hinata's heart seemed to get caught up in her chest, she stared at him shocked.

"I'm sorry I let you in harms way, that I put you in harms way, I endangered you, and it would have caused a big tragedy if you were killed, as Kazegake I decide what is best, and Hyuga-san what's best is if you go back to Konoha right away."

Hinata couldn't believe her ears, this had to be a dream, no a nightmare."G-Gaara what are you s-saying,"She said,clutching at her chest.

"Your going back to Konoha."He said not even a drop of emotion could be traced in his voice.

-OOOoooOOO-

Eavesdropping from the door, a smirked formed on Yuri's face, Gaara was all her's now.

-OOOoooOOO-

**A\N:**I hate Yuri, and I feel so sad ;-; My own story is depressing me ;~; Anyway atleast10 reviews please =] even if I don't deserve it ;-;Sorry for the crappy and corny chapter once again D:


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Well..I'm trying to stay calm..I will..[gulps] I CANT!!UGH D: How can I anyone stay calm when there sooooo close to there first 200th review!!;-; this is more of a happy day more happier then my first 100th! just four reviews..just four...o-o;; Who's gonna be lucky 200th?Neh?:] REVIEW!!PLEASSEEE!!!!

Grammar, Spelling mistakes?PRESENT!

_Fate bought us together_

_Fate broke us apart_

_No matter what_

_I will always love you_

_Please stay by my side_

_I can't bare living life without you_

_You are my sweet sweet pure angel_

_And I am but a tainted demon_

-OOOoooOOO-

"What you did was right Gaara-sama."Yuri told Gaara, a small smirk was forming at her lips. Gaara didn't answer, he just continued to sign the documents, showing no sign he was going to answer. He just really hoped what he did was right. Just to protect her, it was all for her.

-OOOoooOOO-

Hinata sprinted across the hallways, the brim of her eyes were starting to water, she couldn't cry, she wouldn't. Gaara didn't care, well that's what it seemed like anyway. Her breathing became rapid, and her legs were becoming ran straight into something hard, and felt arms wrap around her body. She looked up, and blinked back the tears.

She saw familiar blue- jeweled eyes looking down at her, she saw well known basket of golden blond hair, and that always happy always happy goofy grin of his.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata-chan, why are you crying?What's wrong?"The blond asked, a worried expression on his face. The only reason she came here was for him. She wanted to become stronger just for him. To be acknowledged to be known by him as someone worth while. Right now she was being embraced by the person, she always loved, the person that could always make her heart beat faster. The person that broke her heart.

But that was all gone. All those feelings vanished, she still looked up to him, but not in the way she used to. When she came here, she had found something better. Someone she loved, someone who noticed her, and acknowledged her, someone who could make her heart beat faster and slower at the same time. Someone who mended her broken heart. That someone _wasn't _Naruto.

"Naruto.."She said softly, she had to get off her chest, even if she knew it was to late. Maybe she could finally openly accept rejection from him, and finally open her heart to that someone, maybe if that someone willingly opened his heart to her.

"Naruto-kun..back at the village..I-I..I admired you..Your confidence..you could even say I envied you..I wanted to be just like you..ever since we met at the academy, You were someone I knew who would great things..and I was right Naruto-kun..you did become something great."She smiled up at him, tears ran down her cheek."Even when you broke my heart I could never hate you, because I knew you didn't do it intentionally. Naruto-kun..back at the village..I-I..I..._loved_ you..."

Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief, and looked at her shocked."Hinata..I-I...."

"When I saw you kiss sakura..I thought my whole world had crumbled...I was in despair..sad..hurt..broken..but naruto-kun...ever since I came here..I found happiness again..I really love here."Hinata smiled, a sincere smile even with the tears running down her chin.

Hinata took Naruto's hand and closed her eyes."Please, don't say your sorry Naruto-kun..please don't be..if not you have to know you helped me..and thank you for everything, Naruto-kun.."

Hinata let go of his hand and sprinted around the corner, leaving naruto speechless. He know finally understand the little Hyuga's actions towards him, why she stuttered, why she blushed madly, why she fainted.

He really was a dobe wasn't he.

-OOOoooOOO-

"You told her what?!"Temari said, slamming her fists against Gaara's desk.

"I told her she was going back."Gaara said emotionless."She was in danger, and if she was to get killed, Sunagakure would have a big problem."

"Gaara, you fucking idiot!"Temari said balling her fists."Of all people, I would think you would ask her to stay!"Temari said spatting at him.

"Hn."Was his reply, never losing his cool.

"You know what?Whatever."Temari said walking towards the door."But Gaara, if you think your protecting her this way, your not, you need to think about her feelings as well."Temari said before slamming the door.

-OOOoooOOO-

Neji and TenTen where walking in the hallways, silence was between them not one saying a looked at Neji, she knew how much the Hyuga prodigy loved his cousin, and wanted to protect her, not just because it was his duty because he wanted to. But sometimes, he just underestimated Hinata, and it was sad really.

"Hey guys, have you seen Hinata?"The pink-haired medic said while running up to catch the couple."We should get going by today, Gaara-sama said."Sakura told them.

"Well did you check in her room, she's staying in?"Tenten asked.

"No, I don't where that is, can you show me?"Sakura asked, scratching her head.

"Yeah, sure."Tenten answered, leading the way. In a few minutes, they were infront of a door that said. "Guest room".

"Yeah this is her room, Sakura."Tenten said.

Sakura inched to grab the door knob, but the door burst open, and Temari was there holding a piece of paper.

"SHE"S GONE!"Temari explained, Tenten, Neji, and Sakura stared shock.

-OOOoooOOO-

**Dear everyone,**

**If you have this letter then I must be gone by now**

**I was getting sick of everyone thinking I was weak**

**and helpless like I used to be**

**I'm not leaving Sunagakure, at least not yet**

**My time here isn't done**

**And I promise, I'm not leaving without fight**

**If you decided to come get me**

**Just know, it won't be easy**

**Signed, Hinata**

-

-

-

**A\N:**At the end I was in a rush, so its pretty much rushed lol xDD and sorry it's short Yes, another cliffy hehe x3 Sorry!But please review!


	22. Chapter 22

**A\N:**Right now..Im very pissed..I swear...~~~~SPOILER~~~~ If Kishimoto fucking killed hinata..Im done with naruto and it's fandom DX Someone like better come heal her or some shit!!I was already pissed about kakashi, Deidara, Hidan,Sasori, Shizune, and Itachi if he kills Hinata..omfg..............

I didn't want to lose this idea, so..yeah..I wrote it....

Anyway review...

P.S. Carmel Ducky I dont have any ideas on your one-shot yet!

_I will fight for what_

_I belive in_

_For what I think is right_

_I will fight for my rights_

_and I promise and_

_I swear I won't go down without a fight!_

-OOOoooOOO-

Hinata effortlessly made her way across the desert, her feet were already used to the sand, and she was able to run and walk better compared to the first time she had come here. The sun's rays caused her to lift a hand over her face, she licked her lips a bit her lips were dry and her throat partly parched. It has been about 2 hours since she had runaway, and the heat was growing every passing minute.

But..she didn't care.

If this was the price she had to pay to make them understand what she wanted, and that she wasn't some small helpless, fidgeting, shy girl anymore, she would pay it.

She loved Suna.

She loved the heat.

She loved the sandy country.

She loved how humble they were.

She loved Kankuro.

She loved Temari.

And she loved...

-OOOoooOOO-

"See, if she left sooner this would have never happened!"Neji scowled.

"No if you guys weren't forcing her to leave this wouldn't have happened!"Temari countered back at the Hyuga, she was getting sick of this Hyuga prick always underestamting his cousin's abilities. She wished Hinata alright, thatwas small girl was like her little sister.

"Well, I have to, you act like she's safe here, with you and your monster of a brother."Neji said venom dripping in his words."If your brother even cared, he would have been as worried as us, but no where is he?In his office as calm as ever."

Temari balled up her fist."Would you shut up you prick!Gaara's _not _a monster adn he does care!"Temari said vibrating with anger.

"Tch."Neji answered, and Tenten put a calming hand on Neji's shoulder.

"Guys, fighting won't resolve anything!"

"I agree with Buns here. Tema you need to control your anger."Kankuro said, placing his hands on Temari's shoulder."We gotta go look for her, it's already been two hours, she could be deep in the desert by now."

Temari sighed."For once I agree with you Kankuro.."She smiled a little, when did her brother learn to act so calm?

-OOOoooOOO-

Ryuo looked out the window of his hospital room, he looked up at the clear blue sky, the only sounds were the birds chirpind, and the air conditioner's low rumble. He had alot of time to think about what she had told him. She had told him to listen to his heart and that's exactly what he had decided to do.

A small muffled knock was heard and Ryuo quickly swirveled around.

"Ryuo-san!I'm coming in for your check - up."The familiar nurse's voice was heard, and Ryuo sighed and made his way to plain white hospital bed.

"Come in!"

The door opened, and an attractive Suna medic one who had been taking care of him for awhile opened the door. She was small and petite with fragile looking skin, despite the heat, a rounded cute face, with to big choclate brown eyes, and a blush had glazed, her blush reminded him of something - someone.

"So how have you been feeling lately, Ryuo-san?"Her voice was soft, and low almost like a whisper.

"Better."

She smiled."That's good, Ryuo-san."She took his arms, into her hands, her hands were softer then he had imagined them, she placed two fingers softly on his wrist and looked up at him."Your bones are healing, thank goodness all Kazegake-sama did was crack them abit."She said, her voice was in a grateful tone.

Kazegake...yes that young red-headed boy he was supposed to boy was a monster..but, when he had told Hinata to run, she didn't she was worried, worried for that boy. Ryou's sapphire blue eyes dimmed, she seemed to care alot for Gaara, she had never seen her like that, so sad, and he hated him for making her feel like that.

Swift movement was seen outside the halways but Ryuo was able to catch who it was, it two of the sand siblings and the Konoha ninjas, they seemed in a hurry.

"Where are they going, what's going on?"He asked the nurse.

"O..you didn't hear the news..Hinata-sama..she ranaway..."

Everything went blank, and Ryuo was already out the door.

-OOOoooOOO-

Hinata's throat was itching and she wanted to save the last bit of water she licked the inside of her mouth to try to keep it sighed. She was getting tired, she was getting hungry...she couldn't give up though..atleast not yet.

She continued to walk, the sun's blaze seemed to be only casting it's rays upon hovered her hand to her forhead, and looked up and she caught site of something green..something with life?No she couldn't have gone to the forest so quickly, the trip takes a maximum of 2 days and that's by walked towards it and saw a small pool of water and a few bushes could be seen, with flowers she had never seen before.

Hinata blinked.

Could this be a hallucination?

She squinted.

It looked so real, she walked closer to the small source of water, and bent down and took some into her hands and drank water cooled her throat, and soother the smiled, and splashed some into her face.

She wasn't going to die after all!!

-OOOoooOOO-

Gaara anxiously tapped his pen repeatedly, how could he have let this happen. This was all his stared straight ahead. And he ran his fingers through his unruly red hair.

A knock was heard on the door.

"Come in."

Yuri stepped in, and bowed respectively before speaking a word."Gaara-sama, ano they went to search for that Hyuga girl."She told him, making sure to hide her distaste.

"So they already left?"

"Well, no not yet there still at the gate, the Haruno's taking care of something.."She told him.

Gaara pused for a second."Good..because."He looked into Yuri's eyes, and smiled for a split-second."I'm going with them."

Yuri's jaws dropped."B-But K-Kazegake-sama, y-you.."She couldn't find the words to say.

"I what?"

"Nothing..Ano..I'm coming with you."She said smiling, a fake way was she letting that Hyuga bitch get Gaara.

-OOOoooOOO-

Ryuo had caught up with the gang in a few minutes, he quickly grabbed Temari's turned around and so did everyone temari saw who had touch her, her brow furred."What the hell do _you_, want?"She asked, anger abviously in her voice, indicating she had forgiven him yet, not that he expected her to.

"I want to help you guys find Hinata."He told her, not faltering under her deathly gaze.

Temari scoffed." we'll ever let you help us."

"I'm sorry ok?"He told her.

"You think "sorry" is going to cut it?I'm not Hinata, I'm not easy to forgive."Obviously she wasn't right now, Ryuo didn't care about the stupid hatred Temari had against was Hinata he was worried about.

"I know what I did was wrong..and I'm not proud of it either...but I changed..I swear..I don't expect you to belive me nor do I want you to belive me but right now Hinata could be in danger, and I want to help find her."He said his head sagging.

Temari's gaze softened but didn't lose it's stayed silent.

"Look, do I have to beg."He said getting on his knees."Just let me help.."

Temari sighed."Fine, but I'm keeping a close eye on you."

-OOOoooOOO-

**A/N:**That's all I have for now..the exciting chapters are gonna be chap 23 & 24 :] so review for them lol!


	23. Chapter 23

**A\N:**We are super close to the ending of this story and I'm so jumpy!!I'm about to finish my first story :]]] And when I'm done with it, I have to re-read and edit it xDD Don't worry Imma do all the chapters first than delete the old chapters than upload the new grammar correceted ones, idk why but fanfition keeps taking away words from my story sometimes and I read it and it doesn't make any fickling sense!

So it isn't my fault hmp!

Anyway, please read & review loves

_When I thought no one would care_

_You had a lending hand to share_

_When I thought no one was listening_

_You were right next to me hearing_

_When I thought I was alone_

_and unable to pull through_

_You took my hand and pulled me right next_

_to you._

_And now I'm ready to fight anyone, _

_just for us two_

-OOOoooOOO-

'Please be ok, please be ok..'Temari chanted in her mind like an incantation, she placed her hands over her face, to keep the sand frmo getting in her eyes, she was scared for the little Hyuga many worst case scenerios had been passing through her mind, from being raped to being murdered or thought made her quicken her pace

"She'll be ok Temari,"The sand konouchi looked back, and Shikamaru was behind her, giving her a comforting smile."I know because she's a strong person, mostly because you've been helping her, she's tough."

Temari stared at him for awile, an invisible blush creeping to her face, she quickly nodded."Yeah...I know she is."

-OOOoooOOO-

Gaara was behind the rest with Yuri tagging along. He had a bit of trouble passing the elders and giving them an excuse for leaving the Tower but right now he didn't care; Hinata was the only subject on his mind.

He never really felt this feeling before, yes he was worried..about someone other than himself.

"Gaara-sama..."Came a soft voice, almost reminding him of someone.

_Hinata?_Gaara thought as he turned around quickly, but he only found sheer disapointment, it was Yuri, he turned around and started on his pace again.

"What is it Yuri,"He asked barely paying attention to the girl.

"Gaara-kun I-I..."

"Gaara-sama,"He answered, giving her the appropiate name to call him, only one person was allowed to call him that, only one. Gaara suddenly felt shocked his eyes widened at the way he was acting, why should he care it was only name. So much confusion, So many questions, but so little answers, and so little time."Hurry up."He said coldly.(A\N: Wahaha!!I spelled it right -bows at the applaueses-..o_o; opps continue reading ^^; )

Yuri looked at the back of the red-head's head, shocked her big brown eyes widened than quickly formed into slits, as she tightened her fists."Why..why does everyone care for that girl, she's nothing special.."Her body began to shiver with anger, as she whispered softly to herself."Why do _you_ care Gaara-sama...."

Gaara stopped abrutly, that was a question he has been asking himself. Why did he care for her, she was a plain girl?

"..Because...She..She's my..friend."He answered.

"Yuri-san, no one requested you to come, you can go back to the village right now, no one is stopping you."Gaara answered, without looking back at the shocked and hurt girl, he started moving again, now at a faster pace.

"Gaara-sama...."

-OOOoooOOO-

"It's so hot..."Kiba moaned, as he licked his lips, uncomfortable to the dry weather, his throat was dry and dehydrated. Akamaru whimpered.

"Ah, don't worry buddy, we'll find Hinata-chan and when we do we will drink alot of water."He said trying to hype up the little dog, Akamaru barked happily as he wagged his tail.

Kiba smiled warmly, than his thoughts were swept to the little Hyuga who has been closer to him than anyone else, well second after Akamaru ofourse, Hinatawas a shy yet timid girl, who made you just want to protect her, she looked like a doll, one little touch and she would break. But she seemed different, she was never one to abide orders given to her, especialy by the ever protective cousin of hers, she would have never done such a thing back hoe. She here really did change..but didn't know if he actually liked that change...

Kiba stared to look at his partner Shino, he didn't particular look worried but than again he never had any other expression on his face of everyone mostly Hinata wouldn't be afraid of them, he thought back to their first meeting as Team 8.

_Flashback_

_"Ok I am Kurenei Yuuhi, your new sensei."A pretty woman with dark wavy hair and blood red-eyes said, her hands on her curvy waiste."And I expect much from this team."She said offering them a smile, she couldn't help but think how wierd this bunch looked together._

_"Now give me your names, you and the pup introduce yourself."She pointed at Kiba._

_Kiba smirked."My name is Inzuka Kiba, and this is my partner Akamaru."He said patting the pup's head, which Akamaru whipered happily too._

_"And you,"Kurenei said pointing to Shino._

_"I'm Shino Aburame from the Aburame clan."He said darkly, Kiba shivered, that guy gave him the creeps._

_"And Hinata introduce yourself."Kurenei said smiling warmly._

'There's three of us?'_Kiba thought to himself, than he noticed the silent girl, he hadn't noticed her for awhile, she was rather mute, he never really noticed her._

_"I-I'm Hi-Hinata Hy-Hyuga.."She said silently, her face became a darkened red."I'm l-looking forward t-to work w-with y-you.."She said softly, her voice sounded as if she was about to break, and she sounded like a broken record Kiba noted, she looked like a ripe tomato right about now._

_"Look around."Kurenei said."These people are the people you need to become close with, work well with, these people will be your second family."_

_"Hai."They all said in unison._

30 minutes later

_"Y-Your puppy i-is really c-cute Kiba.."He heard a soft voice from behind and he turned around, and there stood the girl he thought was mute, he was stunned for a moment actually surprised she talking before being spoken too._

_"Er, thank you,"Kiba said arching an eyebrow."..Would you like to pet him?"He asked, and her face lightened up._

_"H-hai..if that's ok w-with you.."She said blushing._

_He just smiled."Ofcourse it is Hinata-chan."_

_From that moment his view changed and he made his first _human_ friend._

_End of Flashback_

No matter what, Hinata was always **his** Hinata the person who didn't judge nor laugh at people and took the time to care for others, and it was his time to care for her.

"Have faith Kiba.."Shino told his teammate."Hinata is a strong person..stronger than you think.."

Kiba was shocked for a moment at what Shino was saying.

"Wha-"

"Look guys, trees!"Naruto said bouncing up and down as he pointed to a little forest.

"Oh, that is an oasis Naruto, the only place with water in this desert."Temari answered."Well, besides Suna that is."

"Whatever, there must be water!"He said his blue eyes shimmering."Let's go cheack it out!!"

"I'm not resting I want to find my cousin."Neji, told Naruto.

"Let's just cheack it out, Neji, we need strength and water what if you collapse, than you'll be useless to her?"TenTen told him.

Neji thought for a moment, TenTen was right, how would he be able to look for her, if he collasped he'd be of no use, he strained his answer."Your right..."

-OOOoooOOO-

Hinata felt refreshed, as she poured the cool water on her hair, she sighed, satisfaction was all over her face, as she smiled and stood didn't know how long she had been here, she estimated about 1 hour or was tired abit, a bit of her chakra was wasted from running on the sand, but her feet has gotten used to the slippery ground.

She smiled, she knew she was stronger, she didn't know about how much but she knew she was, she tightened her fists, not strong enough, and she didn't want to leave, she still had 5 months left.

She sighed, maybe she made that statement clear, _maybe_.

Her mind traveled back to how Gaara had emotionless let her go, like he didn't care, her heart felt a soft pang, it hurt to think that, it really did.

She made her way over to a tree, and rested her head on it, her eyes staring off to the blue sky, she smiled a bit, memories were being played in her mind, from the first time she met Temari and there little talk in the desert, to how she frst met Ryuo, and how she first met Gaara and to this moment.

She was so entranced on what was happening and being played in her mind, she didn't notice who was behind her.

"Hinata..."

Her head whipped quickly, and looked up her big opals staring up in shock.

"R-Ryuo-kun.."

"Hinata!!!"She heard a familiar voice yell.

She quickly turned the other way."T-Temari.."The sandy blond came running towards Hinata, she noticed the tears as Temari hugged her. She was bought speechless.

"W-We found you.."Temari said softly.

"Hinata-chan.."Hinata heard the familiar voice.

"Naruto-kun,"He came too?

Hinata heard a bark, Akamaru was there too, and Kiba, and Shino..everyone..

"Hinata-sama."

"Neji..I,"Hinata began.

"Hinata-sama, this was an ireasponsible thing you've done, you made everyone worried, this place has changed you."Neji told her, sternly.

Hinata hung her head."I-I didn't..I-I.."

"That's why your coming back to Konohagakure with me as soon as possible."He told her.

"What?!"Temari yelled."No she-"

"Be quiet Sabuku."Neji spat.

Everyone silenced.

"No..."Hinata said balling up her fists.

"What?"Neji asked, as Hinata stood up.

"I'm not going anywhere, Neji-nii I'm not done here,"She said firmly.

"Hinata-sama your being unreasonable."Neji reasoned.

"I said NO!"Hinata said getting into a her fighting style, as she took out a kunai, and activated her byakugan, the way she stood it was different, she was more sure, more confident, and her eyes no longer shown the meekness and scared look it once shown, Neji was shocked."If I have to fight you Njei-nii I will, I won't go without a fight!"She told him.

Neji was took back at this, his eyes widened."Hinata-sama.."

"Hinata..."Everyone turned around and there stood Gaara, she felt her heart skip multiple beats, He came..He came..for..He came...for _her_

"G-Gaara-ku-kun.."Hinata said willing herself not to cry, but before she could say anything else a kunai was sent straight at her, but she quickly blocked it with her own, barely, it scratched her cheek, and the scarlet liquid drizzled down her cheek.

Everyone stared at the direction the foreign Kunai was thrown.

"Yuri.."Hinata said surprised.

"Fight me Hyuga."She said, as she jumped down from a tree, a confident yet sadistic smirk on her flawless face.

"Wha-"

"I said fight me, your a weak girl, I just don't understood what everyone sees in you, your pathetic, weak and a nuisance to everyone around you causing nothing but pain, so I want to see what's so special about you, unless your scared."She said grabbing shuriken each inbetween her fingers."If you win I don't care what you do..I'll leave you and Gaara-sama alone and leave this village...but if I win..."She stopped for a second, her grip on the kunai tightened and her smrik grew wider."You leave Sunagakure, and never come back."

"WHAT THE HELL YURI!!"Kankuro yelled, as he started running towards her, but Hinata lbocked him with her arms, Kankuro stared shocked ,Hinata's eyes were just as serious.

"Hai..Deal."

-OOOoooOOO-

**A\N:** Dun Dun Dun, I am done :] with the story no just this chapter, woot next Chapter the ultimte battle testing Hinata's new found strength,confidence and skill:Yuri vs Hinata!!!

I wonder who's gonna win? No serousily, I don't know yet o-o;; Well the faster the review that faster the update wink wink yeah haha, I'm on a roll with updating!

Hoped you guys liked it :)

REVIEW my pretties...

:]]]

P.S. Does anyone other than me listen to music while writing? I shouldv'e tried this along time ago, it really gives me more ideas :3


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **After what seems like forever, I have finally worked up the courage to update this story. This story, that I started when I was like what.. ten or eleven? I'm seventeen now btw, lol. I know right? I reread it, and I cringed at EVERY word. All these mistakes and omg, it _burns_. After I finish it, I will surely revise this story, because it desperately needs to be redone and revised.

_Are you able to see me now?_

_That I am no longer weak_

_No longer the one who cries first_

_No longer the one to give up_

_Because I am strong._

-OOOoooOOO-

The temperature had become almost unbearable. Rays from the sun sent daggers of intense heat to the earth unremittingly. It was blistering, to the point that smoke seemed to elevate from the ground in wisps. The sand only added to the growing pestilence of the supercilious temperatures. It skidded haphazardly around at the slightest of movements, entering every fissure of the body. If an opening couldn't be found, the grains landed upon the sticky flesh of its host as unwanted company.

Pallid eyes squinted in an effort to guard itself from the barrage of sand. However, the pair of eyes never lifted from the smirking girl that stood before them in a self-assured stance.

Hinata tightened her fist. Luckily, her fingernails had been cut for conveyance because surely she would have drawn blood if they were any longer.

"This is completely unnecessary, Hinata-sama," Feeling large hands upon her shoulder, the said girl turned around to stare up at concerned akin – colored eyes. "_Please_."

Turning back around to face the burgundy – haired girl, Hinata shifted her shoulders willing Neji's hands to promptly fall off. "You w-wouldn't understand, Nii-san." She coerced her voice to remain steady. She couldn't back out. Not now. Not _ever_ again. "I _have_ to do this." Neji retreated aversely; he couldn't find any other words to impede Hinata from forwarding with this madness.

Everyone had surrounded the two girls in utter silence. They had left the oasis, and stopped right in front of the entrance gates to Sunagakure. The terms for the mêlée had been set.

Whoever was defeated would never be allowed to step foot back in to the sandy village. The battle would be determined by the last person standing.

Temari shook her head at the insanity of this whole mess. She knew Yuri had a massive crush on her brother, but she never suspected it to cause such a calamity. She resisted the urge to go over there and beat the shit out of the smug red - head, but the look on Hinata's face told her the Hyuga would not fancy her actions. This was the younger girl's fight. The look in her eyes held fire, power, and intensity. It sent chills down her spine at the new found emotions in the smaller girl's features. It startled her in a good away; she couldn't help but feel pride swell up in her. Her pupil had blossomed so much.

A flurry of searing wind brushed past the group of teenagers, a long trail of sand fallowed it. Gaara stepped out from the circle; his toned arms were crossed around his broad chest. "This duel will start in thirty seconds. I will not accept foul play. It will be fought cleanly and gracefully. The deal of this spar has been set, and I, the Kazekage of the land hidden in the Sand, am witness to the events of this battle. The loser will never be permitted to set foot in to Sungakure as long she lives, and as long as the walls of Suna stand." His voice was unyielding, and held the command of all the shinobi around him. His emerald orbs landed on the petite form with ghost eyes.

The ghost eyes stared back.

For that brief moment, only the pair seemed to exist, everyone and everything waned to the background soundlessly. Even though no words were exchanged, everything that needed to be known was acknowledged within that laconic but ardor - filled connection.

Gaara easily severed the exchange with a courteous nod, and once again began addressing the whole crowd. "We will begin, but first, the two konouchi walk up to one another and face your opponent: face to face." The said girls sauntered up to meet each other, and did as told. Neither broke eye contact. "Bow, and than we may commence the battle."

A sneer was etched on the attractive red – head's face, as she placed her hand on the smooth camber of her waist. "You know, there really is no use in carrying on," Yuri Harune shot the girl before her an unambiguous smirk.

At one point, Hinata may have agreed. She was well aware that Yuri was a chunin – level shinobi, just on the verge to becoming a jounin, while she, herself, was still a measly genin. Gaara had specifically entrusted her to be his messenger because of the absolute trust in her skill. While Hinata still remembered having trouble defeating her fresh out of the academy younger sister, Hanabi. Any other day, she would have been stammering and incoherent because of her lack of talent and confidence in herself. However, she was passed that. She's gone through to much to allow it to be taken away so easily.

"You're wrong." The shorter girl replied back with firm conviction. "There is every reason and every purpose."

Yuri rolled her eyes at the girl's silly persistence. Who did this girl think she was? She noticed the way Gaara, even though his body had been facing both of the, his eyes were solely on the Hyuga girl. Yuri felt her hand involuntarily clench. Her eyes narrowed as an involuntary sense of irritation, of anger swelled in the pit of her stomach. How _dare_ she?

She had been by Gaara's side far longer than this girl.

She was there when everybody had doubted Gaara's abilities in being an efficient Kazegake. To protect him, even though he obviously never needed it. She was his silent and lethal weapon, to be used however he deemed best. She never questioned his orders because she always held a complete faith in him. He had saved her from a life she never thought she could ever escape, from a spiral of destructive habits, even though he wasn't obliged too. He believed in her, when everyone else told her it was already too late to make a better life for her self. After so many failures with one to many men, he was the only one who didn't treat as some sort of rag doll, as trash, but as person despite what everyone else had already deemed her. He had become her only reason to live. In essence, he had become her very being, and she wasn't about to let that just go.

_Why Gaara-sama? Why her? Why not me?_

She found herself slipping into a battle – ready position, right hand placed on her weapons pouch and the Hyuga girl did the same. They both bowed.

"Go Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled, fists pumped in the air.

"You can do it!" Kiba shouted a grin etched on his face, while Akamaru barked sportingly.

"We want you back in the village," Kankuro laughed. "So don't let us down."

"Ganbatte, Hina - chan!" TenTen cheered.

Hinata felt a swarm of warmth enter the pit of her stomach at the support. Her eyes swerved over her friends whom all had a big grin on their faces; Shino offered a curt nod, but she knew that was his way of showing his encouragement, while Neji offered a supporting smile. She smiled back. When her eyes landed on a mop of red – hair, and green eyes she felt her stomach clench. But the nod of his head and the soft upturn of his lips erased any ill – feelings.

She was ready.

Without much warning, kunais swerved at her head. While trying to dodge the random kunais, Hinata felt a hard impact contact her stomach instantly causing her to cough up blood and slide to the ground.

Yuri smirked triumphantly, "Too slow."

"Hey that was cheating!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up, blondie!" She spat at Naruto. "We started the battle, and she wasn't looking it's her own fault if she's incompetent." She sneered.

Hinata bit back a yelp, from the harsh impact. Not giving her much time to react, Yuri ran with two needles in between her fingers, and with pinpoint accuracy aimed it at vital spots in her body. Hastily directing chakra to her feet, Hinata hoisted herself up and dodged the thin metals.

"Tch, all this time in Suna, and you've learned absolutely nothing! Pitiful!" Yuri spat. She quickly performed the pig and horse hand seal, and disappeared in a puff of sand. Hinata bit her lip, she really didn't want to have to use the byakugan so early within the battle, but she felt like she had no other choice.

"Byakugan," She exclaimed, activating her dojutsu. Her line of vision suddenly transformed, her mind could barely register the amount of things she could see. Behind, Forward, Left and right, everything was visible 100 meter farther than she could remember. She realized it was the impact of having gained a large amount of stamina and chakra from her training without the byakugan. She focused her attention on finding Yuri's signature chakra.

"I'm here, sweety." Hinata looked around to find the source of the voice. "Under you." The opal – eyed girl quickly looked down, the sand had a face. Before she could register what just happened, a big glob of sand roughly pushed her all the way to the gate. She landed with'oof' against the gate of Suna, however, before she could react to what was going on, sand had begun to envelope her whole body, entirely restricting her body, she was unable to form any hand seals. She felt the sand start to asphyxiate her as it crawled up, and all around her body till it completely engulfed her.

-OOOoooOOO-

She was lost in the darkness, she could not see or hear or feel. She did not know if she was going left or right. She was just there. She couldn't remember anything, who was she? She couldn't remember her name. How old was she? She looked down; two pale and rough hands came in to view. Were they her's? They looked so callous, as if they had been brutally beaten up.

It was as if hopelessness had engulfed her, making her whole body turn completely numb. Her entire being was entirely eradicated with a sense of emptiness, as if she no longer had a reason for living. As if she simply wanted to take her own life.

She looked around in the abyss, trying to find a way out of it, if it were even possible.

Suddenly she caught sight of a white figure; it had its back turned to her. So she ran towards it, hoping the figure would be able to provide answers.

"Who are you?" However, the figure never moved, so she kept running towards it. "P-Please, I n-need help. Do y-you know where I a-am?"

"_Why am so weak?"_ A weak voice echoed; she realized it came from the figure. She stopped running when it turned around.

It was but a small child, a five year old girl. She had a cherub pale face, with big soft lavender eyes and short midnight colored hair, cut in a hime – style. The little girl was wearing a kimono that signified that she was of considerable stature.

"Are you alright?"

"_N-No." _The little child continued to sob.

"Wh-Why? Everything will be alright." She consoled, while kneeling down and patted the girl's head.

"_N-No, it won't."_

"Of course it will."

"_I'm p-pathetic."_

"Why do you think that?"

The little grabbed her hand, and she responded by wrapped her in her arms trying to stop the girl from crying. "_My m-mommy left me because I was too weak; da-daddy says she will never be back. My d-daddy hates me now, because he says I wasn't b-born as strong as my new ba-baby sister. My uncle d-died because of m-me, and now _he_ h-hates me. _H…His_ eyes a-always look so accusing. I t-think my w-whole family hate me, my whole clan, e-everyone. I'm not wanted."_ The little girl was no longer crying, but her grip tightened on her wrists. "_I'm nothing but a n-nuisance, a hindrance."_ Her big pale lavender eyes looked up at the older girl. The little girl took out a kunai in her trembling hands. "_I'm not needed. I shouldn't be __**alive**_**.**"

Hinata blinked, she realized she was looking straight into a mirror. But she could barely recognize the reflection. It was a girl in a big oversized tan jacket. She was feverishly poking her index fingers together a blush emblazoned on her pale face.

She closed her eyes.

The abyss was vacant once again.

She looked down into her hands, the kunai was in it.

Her whole body felt completely numb, but tears fell in total perpetual silence.

She lingered the kunai over her heart.

"I'm not needed,"

**A/N:** I finally updated! YAYYY! Oh no, Hinata-chan don't do it! You're strong enough, my baby! Anyway, I hope people enjoy this! I hope its not too cheesy, lol. I hope to have two more chapters up, and I will be_ finito_ with this story! MY first completed story, and than I shall vigorously edit the whole thing :D I hope yall enjoy this chapter! Review!


End file.
